Almost Lover
by MissNata13
Summary: I didn't need anymore clues to know that it was Shane who texted Nate about me. I didn't need more clues to know that I feel so powerless around Shane. And I only need one hint to know that Shane Grey and I will not get along. -7 months before Camp Rock-
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about this story for a long time now and just recently I summed up the courage to write it down on paper. Originally the characters were written down as the JonasBothers but seeing as those stories get deleted, I rather not test the waters. ANYWHO, I hope you enjoy my story, it's a total AU from the movie Camp Rock but give it a chance! **

**Please R&R. Tell me how you loved it, liked it HATED IT, anything just drop in and review! Also give me some tips on how to improve my writing and grammar, I never say no to constructive criticism!!  
**

**Almost Lover**

--

Day one: The Arrival

_ I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited, because I was. My parents finally decided to do something cool for once and take a break from tradition. We usually spend the winter holidays at home like most families do, but this time we got a break from the cold grips of my home town. We went as far as we could, as far as dad's free traveler miles could take us: Hawaii. For two whole weeks. My dad said to look at it as an early Christmas present, so we left the night of December 17 to arrive in paradise on the 18th. Yup, we're are celebrating New Years as well. Great, huh?_

_ I nearly cried my eyes out when dad announced it to me and my siblings. It's like every girls dream to sit out on the soft sand of the beaches, lounging out under the warm sun, watching the tide crash into the shore while the crystal blue sea is stretched out in front of me. I was excited for this trip, it has to be the best present my dad has even given us. _

_ This trip had so much expectations, everything that came my way amazed me. For example, on the flight over to my paradise, I was lucky enough to sit next to the cutest guy. His name was Colten, from Michigan, with the Malibu smile. He had sandy blond hair with honey colored eyes, somewhat reminiscent of the poster models my little sister Sofie has posted all over her walls. I was shocked that he even seemed to enjoy talking to me. It was a great beginning to a great trip._

_ Looking back on that flight I realized how stupid I was thinking that nothing will ever go wrong, that this trip was a time for me to enjoy myself to the fullest and get a sun-kissed tan. I mean, all that stuff comes second from the spending the holidays with the family. And after the two weeks of hell I was really grateful that I had them to depend on. _

_ Confused? Well, let me start my story, you will not regret listening._

--

"Erica! Hurry!" My mom called from out in the hallway of the very decent hotel my dad snagged for us. It had just been hours since we had landed on this tiny island and had almost no time to settle down. Why? The parentals decided to surprise us for a fancy dinner on the top floor and most of our time was spent on getting ready.

I took another glance at myself. I flattened out my navy blue a-line skirt and readjusted the straps of my crisp white tank. I shifted the string of dark pearls so the clasp would lay directly in the middle of my neck.

"ERICA!"

I ran out of the bathroom, purse in hand, and met my family who was anxiously waiting for me.

"'Bout time. I was thinking you drowned in the toilet." My brother Miles joked as we walked towards the elevator.

"Miles," dad said giving off his infamous warning tone, "Don't start."

I grinned, glad that dad was willing to put a stop to Miles nonsense early on.

"Daddy?" a tiny voice piped up. It was my sister Sofie who was a tiny kid version of me. We shared the same pin-straight brown hair, the same big brown eyes, and the same smile. I honestly think she is much cuter, than I was, as a kid. One thing she has, that I don't, is lots of charming personality. She just dazzles her way into hearts, where as I, as a kid was much more reserved.

"Yeah Sofie?" The roughness that was dad voice, echoed down the hall.

"How high up is the restaurant?" Sofie is known to have a tiny phobia of heights. We had to give her a blind fold on the flight to calm her down.

"It's on the last floor. It's the twelfth, honey, it's not that high. The walls and ceiling are completely made of glass, so, the view is amazing. You'll love it, Sofie." My mom picked up the 7 year old as we loaded the elevator. Miles eagerly pushed the button that read "12". I took less than 2 minutes to reach from the 3rd floor to the 12th floor.

As the metallic doors slid open, I held my breath. Mom was under-exaggerating. The view from the top floor was simply breath taking. Above us, stood a clear night sky splattered with stars; below, the dark murky ocean, the small mountain and the white sandy beach laid still.

"This is amazing!" I squealed as we were escorted to our table. The tables were limited, as half of the restaurant consisted of a stage, where performers were putting on an extravagant show and a floor where I believe will be used up for dancing later on.

"We will be right with you to take orders, please enjoy our complementary wine." The host said.

"SWEET!"

"No Miles."

The host tried to hold back a grin, "And the sparkling apple cider for the young ones. Your waiter will be here in a few minutes." The host places two large bottles on the middle of our table before he left.

"Oh my gosh!" Sofie squealed. Hey tiny self wiggled around in her chair, her eyes shiny with a sudden burst of tears. I was alarmed. For a second, I thought she was having a panic attack from the acrophobia she has. But after a few minutes her emotion became apparent, she was excited.

"What is it?" I ask after Mom and Dad shot glances at me, telling me to calm her down.

She leaned forward, pointing at the table next to us, "It's Connect Three!"

I followed her gaze toward the table nearest us. There sat a family of four. A mother and her three sons. The women stood up, kissing the boys on the cheek before she rushed away towards the elevator.

"Who?" Forgive me, but I sometimes have a hard time remembering things.

Sofie rolled her eyes,"Connect Three!"

I looked at her with a blank stare, saying the name twice wasn't working for me. Miles scoffed, as if Sofie had said something stupid.

"Those guys that you have pictures all over your walls?" He asked, Miles seemed to be more informed than I was. Nonetheless, a lightbulb went off in my head.

I felt almost ridiculous, the whole nation is in Connect Three Hysteria. It's almost scary, to be honest. The one time they came for a concert back home, girls were literally crying on the streets in celebration. I looked around, What if their crazy fan base found them here? It would ruin our dinner! Not to mention we might get trample over. In an instant I dislike them. I just assumed that these famous kids would be intoxicatedly arrogant, without a care, and well, really arrogant. I know it sounds crazy, but I had some resentment towards them, and all they have done is sit there.

"I'll be back" Sofie bounced off and stopped at their table, instantly chatting up a storm. I told you, she's a charming kid. Miles sat back, almost like if he were watching tv, waiting for something to go wrong.

"Erica, Go get her!" My mom said trying to hide the urgency in her voice. Mom was never a fan of Sofie ever going up to complete strangers.

I stood up, willingly, I wouldn't want my sister to talk to those boys. They might rub off some of their cheekiness. The table was four steps away, and as I approached I heard Sofie charming her way into their hearts.

"- then, when we landed, I took off the blind fold and I saw all of the sand and the water. It was really pretty, I practically ran out. Erica, she's my sister, trip over a guy who she's been gushing over since we got on that plane."

I faked my laugh, "Ha, Sofie, thats nice. Now leave them alone." I was about to reach for her arm when she dodged behind the oldest looking boy. He had soft curly brown hair and thick sideburns. His thin smile reminded me of dad's; Gentle. He was the first one to speak up.

"It's fine, really, we love talking to fans."

I believed him, he held this honesty aurora that it was impossible not to be against him. My tensed muscles relaxed. Perhaps they weren't that bad. I broke a smile, relieved that they didn't seem too bother by Sofie or that arrogant.

"Well, I'm sorry Sofie interrupted-" I started, I was cut off.

"She didn't, we need the company." Another said. He had the same exact curly hair as the oldest but he seemed entirely different. Now that I think about it, Sofie once mentioned that Connect Three were brothers. Seeing them in person, I can see the similarities but they all had entirely different looks.

"Their dad is sick, and their mom just left to check up on him."Sofie piped, filling me in.

The oldest smiled at me, "I'm Jason, and this is Nate."

He motioned over to the other boy who just talked.

"And," he continued, " This is Shane."

Shane, for the first time since I was there, looked up. I gulped. Something about him made me uneasy. Kinda like when you know you're in danger but mix with anxiousness and a sprinkle of resentment.

I know. I know. I know!

I was softening up to the guys but with Shane it just made me build up another wall.

I must of stood there like an idiot, looking over at Shane as he look back with disgust. Ok, maybe not disgust but it was pretty damn well close to it.

"Ahem?" Sofie nudged me.

I quickly snapped out of it, "Nice to meet you all."

Nate grinned at me, "Sit down, it's been a while since we have talked to someone normal" He patted the chair to the right of Shane, motioning to sit in between them. Shane didn't change, he even looked like he was challenging me, to sit. He sat back, like Miles did before, and crossed his arms.

I shook my head, "I can't."

"Well then, can we join you?" Jason said, hopeful.

Before I got to answer, Sofie accepted his offer before I got to decline it. The five of us walked over bringing 3 extra chairs for them. As we settled down I glance over at Shane. His lips tugged at the corners forming a scowl. Flustered, I looked away.

--

Jason and Nate warmed up to my parents instantly. Even Miles was enjoying their company, talking about boy stuff and guitars. The joyous atmosphere didn't seem to affect two people in that table.

Me and Shane.

I didn't dare look his way, in fear he might catch me looking. I didn't understand really. I mean, sure I made judgments on them, but I had the capacity to change my mind. Every now and then Jason would make a comment that would make me smile and Nate would tell wild tales of life on the road. Shane never spoke a word unless he was asked a question.

When he spoke, it's like he knew I was listening, I could feel his gaze as I occupy myself with my food.

"Shane, it must be hard for your parents to follow you around across the country." My mom said with the most genuine concern.

"It is. But they love seeing us happy and they do whatever it takes to support our dream." Shane said. His voice rang in my ears, before another sound filled my head.

The soft melodic music flowed through out the restaurant, opening the floor for couples. It was Frank Sinatra, Fly me to the Moon. I've heard the song many times because dad loves Frank. Usually, during hot summer nights, he would play that song and dance around the living room with mom. So it didn't come as a surprise to see them spring to their feet and make there way to the floor to dance

All six of us watched them. Many times before, I had pray to have such a loving relationship, like the one mom and dad have. It just seems more real than the way movies picture love. I like the way books describe love but not movies, I think the feeling gets lost in translation, sometimes.

"May I have this dance, Sofie?" Jason stood up, holding out a hand. Sofie eagerly took it as she skipped towards the floor.

I sighed completely forgetting about everything. I'm a big daydreamer, so in times like these, I can't help but to dream about my happily ever after. I was quickly snapped out of it as Nate and Miles began to laugh. I turned around.

They looked back at me, wondering why I wasn't laughing yet. I guess I missed the big joke. I was about to go back to my daydreamer stage when my gaze swept over Shane. His eyes locked on mine. I hate to say it, but for the first time I felt true vulnerability when he looked at me. Maybe, perhaps, because he showed such a dislike of me it made me feel inferior to him.

After what seemed like a life time he broke away, and stood up. I could read his full intentions. He was planning to leave. I didn't know weather to chase after him, or stay here with Nate and Miles. He began to walk off pulling out his cell phone, beginning to text. I still debated to go after him, that is, until he was to far away that it would seem weird following him. I watched until he disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Nate shuffled in his seat reaching in his pocket, he took out his cell phone which was similar to Shane's. He looked at the lit screen for a second and then glanced up at me.

I didn't need anymore obvious clues to know that it was Shane who texted Nate. I didn't need more clues to know that I feel so powerless around Shane. And I only need one hint to know that Shane Grey and I will not get along.

--

**AH! First Chapter out of the way! Expect many more to come! I have three other stories (That are still in my mind) to inter-connect with each other. I'm sure you guys would like the finish product! But for the mean time fell free to write a review! It's Greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Ah! All of your reviews made me smile! I wasn't planning to update until Friday but the gears in my head have been working over time since I posted the first chapter. I would like to apologize for any typos I had in the last chapter and the typos in the future...lOl It always happens.**

**Almost Lover**

--

Day Two: Colton

I woke up late. REALLY late. Late enough to know that it isn't worth getting up anymore. I dragged myself out of the squishy bed that was part of the reason I slept in. The other part? I didn't sleep a wink at night because Shane tormented the dreams out of me. When I did get the chance to rest the time burned in my memory. I finally fell asleep at 7 in the morning. I woke up 10 hours later.

I literally dragged myself to take a shower, brush my teeth, and dress myself. I don't know why, I said before that it wasn't worth it to get up, much less to ready myself. Either way I knew my mom would kill me if she came back and found me still in bed. I braided my wet hair so I wouldn't have to bother with the blow dry today.

"Erica?"

I froze.

The thought that I was completely alone was erase, the sound of my dads voice startled me. I peeked around the corner of the bathroom to see my dad sitting in front of the tv. He looked completely absorbed in the game he was watching.

"Dad?"

His eyes never left the screen, "Nice to see you up."

I crossed my arms and leaned on the door frame of the bathroom,"I couldn't sleep."

"Uh-huh"

A few seconds passed and I figured he forgot about me. I was about to sink back to the bathroom when he spoke again.

"There's a guy waiting outside for you."

I froze again, repeating what dad said over and over in my head. Was there a slight possibility that it might be _him_? I dodged into my room again and slipped on my bright yellow flip-flops. Excitement surged through me. Maybe I'm gonna get an apology for yesterdays rude behavior. OR Maybe he'll just be an arrogant jerk like before. The same thoughts that taunted me all night, came back.

"Who is it dad?" I whispered, in fear that Shane might have his ear glued to the door. Dad turned away from the tv for the first time and smiled.

"A very nice boy." That all he said before he turned back to the tv.

As I approached the door I took a deep breath and reached for the knob.

_"very nice boy?"_

Maybe he apologized for his behavior to dad before he summed up the courage to apologize to me. Or maybe he brainwashed Dad to think he's just a nice person.

Or maybe it's just Colton.

"Hey Erica." He smiled, flashing his perfect set of teeth.

I was greatly disappointed.

"Hey Colton." I tried imitating his enthusiasm, but it was a failed effort. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Woah, that was harsh." His eyebrows knitted together, studying my expressionless face. I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm really sorry, I just woke up and I'm still a bit tired and-"

"No need to explain." He cut me off, "I just came by to see if you would like to join us."

Curiosity filled me. Here was a boy that was completely handsome, funny, incredibly nice, and totally out of my league, asking me to join him. I didn't understand. Back home the only guys after me were the sweet underage boys. I come here and I get this.

_Thank you Hawaii._

I finally broke into a smile,"Who's _us_?"

"Well a bunch of us are preparing to go Christmas Caroling down at the beach. Your mom told me to get you since you haven't done anything all day." Another smile. Well he wasn't exactly asking me out but it still a step up.

I couldn't say no, that smile is too much. I nodded and I stepped out of the suite, closing the door behind me.

"I knew you wouldn't refuse!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and with his other hand placed a Santa Hat on my head. "You need this."

I took if off.

"You're not wearing one" I protested, Santa hats look terrible on me.

"Put it back on! Don't be such a holiday bum!"

I looked up, meeting his honey colored eyes, he sheepishly smiled, seeing a slight blush creep onto his cheeks.

_Yup, this definitely doesn't not happen back home._

--

We arrived at the beach, heading over to a group that consisted of:

Miles

Sofie

My mom

Three other parents

Two random girls

Connect Three

The moment I knew Shane was there I tried to dodge my way out of this. I was a cow moments away from being sent to the slaughter house. Colton kept a firm grip on me so it was impossible to escape. We got near enough to be noticed by half of the crowd, including Shane who narrowed his eyes at me.

I felt a dizzy spell coming on.

"Erica!" My mom waved me over. Colton let me go, walking over to a man I assumed was his dad. I wobbled over to my mom who was chatting up a storm with the familiar woman I saw yesterday. Connect Three's mom. They both seemed like high school girls giggling and telling jokes. A man towered over C3's Mom. He had the same striking eyes as of Shane, except his eyes were as warm as hot chocolate. I automatically knew it was their dad.

"This is my other daughter." Mom proudly announced, "She is about to finish up High School and head off to college."

C3 dad raised his eyes brows, "Wow, Which school are you thinking about"

I hated when my mom brought up college, I really haven't given a though to what school I really want to go. By force, I sent out about 50 applications to schools all over the country, including Puerto Rico.

"Um I been looking into Ferris State."

"Farris? Ooo, sounds Great." Jason said joining in. Shane was with Nate, talking as if they were passing on secret information. The night before flash in my head. I think I'll have a word with Nate after this. He must know why Shane is a complete jerk.

The sun was sinking and the people on the beach began to disperse. In the mist of the chitter chatter one of the random girls yelled, trying to get everyones attention.

"HEY! Guys they're about to light up the palms trees lets start walking!" The girl, who was extremely pretty, pointed down the beach where a tiny group of people surrounded a small stage. In the background, the row of palm trees that decorated the front of the Hotel swayed lazily, unlit.

She began walking, quickly being joined by Nate who grabbed her hand, looking at her with the biggest smile he could put on. What a perfect couple. It just reminded me of how I'm incapable to pair up with any guy. Colton suddenly burned in my head.

_Forgot about him._

I mean, you can't really count him. He's just a really nice guy, who appears to enjoy my company.

"Erica!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Colton dragging the other random girl with him. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey, I want you to meet my sister, Emily" He motioned over a little pre-teen girl with blonde hair and in need of some food. She politely shook my hand, flashing a similar smile like Coltons.

"Ready to sing?" She asked looking enthralled about the whole thing.

I shook my head, noticing that everybody was already set up on stage. The three of us rushed over.

"I don't sing." I whispered to Emily. She grinned almost like it was a joke.

"Neither do I."

--

So, we didn't sound awful. I mean at least three people out of thirteen could really sing. Half of the time, me and Emily tried to hold back giggles at how horrible we sometimes sounded. Numerous of times Shane shot glares at me and I successfully returned some. After countless of carols a large crowd formed around us, mainly teenage girls screaming for Connect Three. I knew their fan base would eventually find them.

Nate, Jason, and Shane stepped forward to the one microphone that magnified our mediocre caroling. Shane quickly took the mic as Nate and Jason stepped off to grab their guitars.

"Alright, we are only seconds away from the lighting of the trees..." Shane said joyfully, as if he was excited himself. I never would of guess such a sour person could appear so carefree.

"...but before they light them up, my brother and I are gonna sing one more song..."

The crowd screeched sending my ear drums ringing. Nate and Jason returned with shiny black guitars hung on their shoulders, ready to play.

"...I'm sure all of you know the words so feel free to sing along."

There was a silence before they began.

"_FELIZ NAVIDAD!_"

--

After the encore, and the tree being lit I somehow (don't know how I did) manage to grab Nate. He seemed shocked that I had enough courage to drag him him down to the shore line, away from the screaming fas that still lingered.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the urgency in my eyes.

"Nate, I don't know why I get this feeling about Shane that-"

"Feeling? Are you crushing?"

That left me speechless for about two seconds. Then I exploded.

"OH GOSH NO! Shane's a complete jerk, which is why I want to talk to you."

Nate grinned,"So you like him?"

I glared at him but I took a cleansing breath before I spoke again,"I don't, I promise. I just don't get why he seems to hate me when I haven't done anything."

Nate shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pocket, "Shane isn't the person to ever hate anybody."

"Yeah, except for me."

Nate shrugged again, clearly hiding something.

"I just want to know why." I stated.

We stood there in complete silence, I, waiting for a response that made sense. This was ridiculous. If my suspicion was unsure before, it was made very clear in those moments of silence.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Nate said almost in a whisper.

I was thrown off. For a second, I thought I was going crazy. Was I hearing things? I looked at Nate whose eyes where averted to something behind me. I turned. Two figures were marching towards us. One of them was Colton and the other...

Well, blood rushed to my face as I finally go the clear view of the stone face that belonged to Shane, walking mechanically. His stride look much robotic compared to Colton who confidently lead the way.

"There you are!" Colton enveloped me into a big bear hug.

_Only in Hawaii._

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shane pulled on Nate's shirt.

"Hey, Listen I was wondering if you would like to go Horseback Riding." Colton asked, letting me go from the embrace was not an option.

"A date?" I blurted out. I shouldn't push my chances. Maybe this Hawaii illusion is a trick.

Shane looked over at us. He didn't glare at me this time. His face looked angry, he turned back to Nate who was explaining thing to him in a indecipherable hush .

"I hope it can be date, or am I just getting my hopes up?" Colton breathe out as if he has been holding his breath for an answer.

Shane began to walk away, Nate following closely behind.

"A date sounds fantastic." I said. I wasn't about to throw away my chances on this piece of meat.

Shane stopped dead on his tracks and our eyes met up again for a split second. Colton picked me up and spun me around, excited that I accepted his date offer. I thought I should be happy too. Never in my mind would I think that such a perfect guy would be after me. I should be happy... right? I smiled up at Colton who finally put me down and gave me a peck on the cheek. I just didn't understand him.

They say the eyes are the windows to a person soul. So why did Shane just look like he was hurt?

--

**I hope I didn't disappoint those who like the first chapter! Ah, the suspense is killing me. Tell me what you think. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And I want to thank the five people who gave me reviews for my opening chapter. I can't believe you guys liked it that much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, the last chapter must of been disappointing. I got one review and a total of 22 hits.. /. NO matter I'll continue on!**

**Almost Lover**

--

Day Three- He speaks

The date has been canceled, on account of rain. How convenient. Miles, Sofie, and I sat in front of the tv, mindlessly watching a cartoon movie that Sofie begged to watch. Our parents were off on a hunt for a small Christmas tree. They insisted it ain't Christmas until there's a tree to show for it. I was beyond the point of boredom, I think I just turned into a zombie. I had no thoughts, no emotions, nothing! It's like a daze where you just watch time go by and you remain neutral.

"This sucks!"

I snapped out of it, Miles was pacing back and forth, frustrated.

"Let's do something!" A hint of desperation hung in his voice.

"We can't, it's raining! Duh!" Sofie scoffed, mad that we interrupted her movie.

A couple of more moments passed by when Miles tried to bring back the topic.

"What if we call room service?" He suggested.

"Miles, just drop it. "I said, annoyed. I tried focusing back to the movie, well, I've been trying for that past hour. Sofie sighed, her eyes fixated on the screen. Miles raised his eyes brows, the corner of his lips tugging downward. Behind him, the sight of the gray day and the pouring rain brought no hope for eventful day.

"Erica, we've been cooped up in here for-"  
"MILES!" Sofie screeched, "just shut it! You ruin the ending of my movie!"

Sofie stomped off to her room, probably looking for something hard to throw at Miles. Miles sat back down, his arms crossed, defensively. I walked to the window, watching the rain turn into a drizzle. I had to admit, I was extremely disappointed when Colton called to reschedule. He said horses arn't the best during the rain. I was looking forward to seeing him again.

I banged my head softly against the glass.

"Stupid rain, and stupid gray clouds."

"The first sign of being insanity is talking to yourself!"Miles called.

I ignored him, glaring at the clouds. All I could think of is how oppressive gray can be, it locked me up in this cage called a hotel.

"I hate gray!" I cried one more time, never once thinking the irony of it. Out of nowhere, Sofie crawled underneath my arm resting her head on my chest. I spaced out, once again, fixing my eyes on a water droplet that slowly rolled down the window pane, as it rolled down it collected more and more water, gaining momentum as it splashed down to the floor of the balcony. I looked beyond the beaded glass, the ocean didn't look crystal blue, instead it looked like a murky inky blue. The water tossed violently, scaring the trunks off of any surfer.

"It stopped raining." Sofie whispered, it took me a while to understood what she said. She was right. For the first time in 7 hours had it cease to stop pouring. Even though the clouds look like they were here to stay, the fact that they were no longer dumping buckets of rain on us, made me cheerful.

"Finally!" Miles whined, he raced to the room's phone and poked at the numbers.

"What do you want for Christmas, Sofie?" I asked, randomly, it seemed like a perfectly good question at the moment.

"I don't know how to start." She grinned, Memories flashed back. I remembered how I used to make list on exactly what I wanted for Christmas. A list that never ended of things I didn't even like but since its the season of giving might as well just have it.

"I really want a cell phone," she sighed, "But that's not gonna happen."

She had no idea how right she was.

"But since I can't have one,"She continued on," I'll just settle for one of the brother from Connect Three."

I didn't have time to respond to her because at that moment there was a knock on the door. Mile casually walked towards the door, opening it. Three shadowy figures stumbled in, laughing and greeting each other. Sofie instantly jumped from underneath me and bounced her way into Jason's arms. I was happy to see that we finally had company, even if it included _him_.

--

Their laugh was contagious. I tried so hard to suppress my resentment towards Shane but he seemed different today. He cast a smile towards me and I was sent into a dizzy spiral of confusion. Something about him just captivated me. I wanted so much to be against him but the moment he let his guard down, my guard went down as well. I hated it. It was almost like he had control over some aura of me. It wasn't fair, why couldn't I have the same effect on him?

"And that's how we ended up here." Jason finished, explaining the reason why their family was in Hawaii. Apparently, Connect Three are schedule to host a big TV New Years Bash for MTV. They're be celebrating in the restaurant where we first met. Sofie clanged onto Jason, I'm starting to think he's her favorite, or maybe I'm just stating the obvious.

I sat back, enjoying the conversation that I wasn't participating much. I tilted my head, listening to Nate, who was quietly adding on to Jason explanation of Hawaii. I gazed over at Shane who looked like he's been waiting for me to look at him. The moment our eyes locked, his grin grew. It wasn't as taunting as before, in fact, it was mocking. That feeling of vulnerability returned, two fold.

It's hard to explain how I feel when Shane merely looks at me like that. The only possible explanation is that my insides freeze and my face feels strangely warm. Almost like my own blood is trying to escape the ice and rushes to my head.

I want to scream.

I need to scream.

I want to walk up to him and smack that smug look on his face.

I need to stop thinking about harming that face of his.

"So…" His voice pierced the murmurs of the others, "did you like the mini concert yesterday, Erica?"

I tried to answer with a witty harsh comment but not even my lungs were working with me. The moment I open my mouth the breath remained in my throat, restraining me to talk. I just realized that was the first time Shane had ever directly talked to me, and I don't think any amount of training would prepare me of the shock that came with him saying my name.

I wasn't sure of the time passed by, the moment my name escaped his lips, I blanked out. It was defiantly unexpected. I shoved all the blanked thoughts out when I heard my name again.

"Erica?" He said, waving his hand in front of my eyes.

My eyes focused back on Shane, another feeling washed over me; embarrassment. I could feel my cheeks burning up. Jason, Nate, Miles, Sofie, and Shane looked at me, curiously. I turned away, trying to come up with an explanation.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been sleeping well. The time change, I'm guessing." It was a bit true, probably .0001 percent true. They went back to talking, except Shane, who stretched his arms onto the edge of the couch. I had the feeling he wasn't buying any of my lies, but like I said before, it was somewhat true. He scanned over me, I assumed he was trying to figure me out. I took a deep cleansing breath and smiled. I quickly joined the rest of the conversation of the others, out of the corner of my sight I saw Shane's confused expression. For once, I wasn't the one left wondering.

--

Nate had to leave, he had planned a date with his girlfriend and what he wasn't planning on was being late. He waved good-bye and shut the door behind him. I could only imagine him running down to his room, skipping the elevator and taking the stairs. After Nate left my parent returned with a small tree tucked under Dad's arm. He placed the tree on the floor, it was as tall as Sofie.

"Can you believe that I had to sneak this in?" He said, admiring the small luscious tree. My mom scooped up the tree and set it on top of a clear coffee table.

"Nice job!" Jason high-fived my dad, "You are truly a rebel."

My dad's husky laugh boomed through the suite. Sofie began to decorate the tree with seashells she found in the bathroom. By the look of mom's face she was debating whether or not to buy real ornaments to decorate. Dad pulled a string of lights out of nowhere. He wrapped it around the tree, eagerly. The moments passed, and in no time the tiny lights flickered randomly in the dim room. We all watched this tiny tree.

"Something is missing." Miles said, concentrating on the tree. I took a second look at it and he was right, there was something about the tree I couldn't put my finger on…

"You forgot the star on top." Jason lifted his arm and showed us the empty space. We all "ah"ed in realization. Everybody began to chat again and I took the chance and stepped out into the small balcony.

The sun is about to set by the looks of it. The thick clouds hung around, making it impossible to enjoy a starry night. I averted my sight to the ocean, it calmly rocked back and forth, cradling the unseen sun to sleep. The tide softly crashing into the shore sang the lullaby that ultimately laid the sun to bed. A warm breeze danced on my skin, I closed my eyes, enjoying the sudden salty warmth. This was the Hawaii I dreamed about. The relaxing nights, and the unpredictable days that stretched on for an eternity and left you in a second.

My eyes snapped open when the sound of another pair of feet distracted me from my relaxation. I looked back and, to my surprise, Shane was standing there. He seemed undoubtedly confused why he was out here with me. I smiled and turned back to the train of thought I was in before Shane appeared. I leaned over the edge of the rail inhaling the smell of Hawaii. Shane leaned against the rail, watching me intensity.

"Hey." He said

Another smiled was placed on my mouth. It was incontrollable, I couldn't help it, and I don't know why.

"Erica, I know I haven't been so welcoming-"

"That's an understatement," I cut him off, there is no need to sugar-coat the former situations. Shane readjusted himself, he sank, sitting on the tiny balcony floor. He laughed and it shocked me, it wasn't funny. In fact, he shouldn't be laughing. He knows exactly what he does to me and he's taking it like a joke.

"Ugh, I know… I just want to apologize and tell you in reality I'm a sweet guy." He had the cheesiest smiled plastered on his face, trying very hard to convince me.

"Well, the first word that comes to mind when I think of "SHANE GREY" is not sweet." When I do think of him, which is rare, the word that does come to mind is rude.

He shrugged," I guess I deserve that, but I really am nice."

I raised an eyebrow, skeptically.

"I've been told, 'kay?" He defended.

Shane is strange compared to all the other boys I've met before. He's that guy everyone likes but nobody can pinpoint what makes him so likeable.

"So are you gonna accept my apology?" He asked impatiently, like a little kid.

"I'm thinking."

"Well think faster!"

I shook my head, 'Well I don't know, you were pretty rude."

"Erica, you're gonna be seeing this pretty face, for the following days, might as well get along with it."

"Pretty face?" I giggled.

He shrugged and laughed as well, "I try."

I sank down as well, joining him as he began talking to me like an old friend and that's how it started. We talked and talked on that balcony. I laughed at his crazy antics and he listened to all my high school drama. I found out how funny he is and he discovered how much of a reserved girl I was. I stared at him, trying to figure out why Shane was so likeable.

"Wait, I don't believe you! You didn't go to Prom?"

I slumped back on the rustic metal fence that bordered the tiny area. "Nobody asked me, and I wasn't going to be begging for a date."

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing! No girl should ever have to beg a guy to be her date." I said, I don't even think guys beg. They either get the girl they want as a date or be rejected and move on to their other choices.

"You're right your shouldn't beg." Shane agreed. "But your should have asked your friend or something."

"I would have but they all had dates already."

He nodded, trying to understand. There was a silence for the first time. I didn't know exactly what to say next so I waited for Shane to bring up the next topic. Moments passed and the silence slowly became awkward. I shifted, clearing my throat, trying to hint Shane off.

"So…" He began, and I was relieved. "What's the deal with this Colton dude?"

Well, I wasn't expecting this turn of the conversation, much less that Shane knew Colton's name.

I shrugged, "I met him on my flight and he's been incredibly nice to me."

"Uh huh."

"And… I think he likes me, which is a big plus since he's incredibly good looking."

The muscles in Shane's jaw tightened, "He's that incredible?"

I sighed, "Maybe he's too incredible. Guy's who look like him back home would never look my way. So I don't know… Is it strange to think that maybe I'm not good enough?"

Shane instantly shook his head, "It's the opposite."

I was confused, "Huh?"

"He's not good enough." He said. At first I thought it was a suggestion, but looking at Shane I thought otherwise. His face was stone cold serious.

My mouth dropped, "That's ridiculous!"

"No," He said calmly, "what ridiculous is devaluing yourself for any guy."

A small internal smile grew on my heart. He was sweet and a heck of a confidence booster. As I gazed over the beach I came to realize why Shane Grey was so likeable. Shane is undoubtedly, 100, undeniably loyal to everybody, and I'm lucky enough to experience it.

"When's this date?" he asked crossing his arms.

"It's been postponed to tomorrow evening." I announced, "The rain had to ruin everything."

He playfully glared at me, "I happen to like the rain."

"Ew, why? It's so gray!"

"Because it's Grey!"

I rolled my eyes as his child like behavior.

"And also because, you didn't go on that date."

If I was confused before, I don't know what this was, because I could never fully understand Shane.

"What are you trying to say?"

Shane cleared his throat nervously, "I'm not sure if I like Colton."

I was beginning to think there was no end to the shocks and surprises that came with Shane.

"What!? WHY!?"

He nonchalantly shrugged, "He's looks too perfect."

"He is." I protested.

"Any guy who make you feel less about yourself is automatically not perfect!"

Damn, he got me there.

"Well…,"I trailed trying to figure out something to say, "you don't even know him!"

That was lame.

He scoffed, "And you do?"

Damn him! Since when is Shane Grey right? Who am I kidding? I know he's right I just didn't want him to win.

"I know him more than you do! It was a long flight, you know." I spat back.

He can't argue with that. I had my reasons to trust people and Colton just happens to be one of those people. Shane glared off into the distance, mad that my reasons were called for.

"I hate when you look like that."

He snapped back, his glare gone. "Like how?"

I crossed my arms as he did and scrunched my face, doing a crude impression of his glare. I'm not sure if I could make him feel like I do when he looks that way. I heard him snorting back his laugh and I was immediately disappointed. So much for trying.

"Do that again!" He choked out, his laughter no longer suppressed, "You look exactly like Nate when he's sulking."

If wasn't obvious, my attempt failed; miserably. I rested my head back on the rail, looking up to the thinning clouds. Tomorrow was going to be better, I could feel it. Not only because I have my date but at least Shane and I sort of get along. He finally settled down, letting another silence fill the air. He nudged me with his outstretched leg, trying to get my attention. I tore my eyes from the sky to look at him.

"I hope you have fun on your date." He spoke softly and carefully, "but when you find out I'm right, don't get mad when I say-"

"I told you so" I finished, "I know and don't you worry cause me and Colton are going to have a blast. And who knows, I just might end up marrying the guy."

Shane laughed again, "You and him? Not a chance! I'll bet 50 dollars that you'll find out you don't like him and won't go on a second date."

I was about to agree to his bet when the glass sliding door opened and Jason poked his head out from behind it.

"Shane, lets go." He motioned his head inside.

"Already? But I'm still-"

"C'mon Shane"

"Me and Erica-"

"We're leaving"

"We're betting and-"

"Move it"

"But-"

"Shane!"

"AGH!"

Shane stood up, unwillingly. Jason pushed him inside and turned to me, smiling.

"Sorry about that, it was nice seeing you again, Erica."

I smiled, "Same here."

Shane's head popped up from behind Jason's shoulder, "How 'bout we hang out again?"

Jason began, leading Shane towards the door. Oddly the suite was still, except for the three of us. I assumed my parents were already in there room. As we passed the small living room I understood why Jason was in a hurry to leave. Miles was draped over the couch, sleeping. Sofie was curled in a ball covered in a thin blanket. We all tried to keep quiet was we passed by. Without another word, they were out the door, walking down the hall, waving goodbye at me.

Something inside me panicked, watching them inch father and father away. Before I knew what was happening I called out his name, hoping he would run back.

"Shane?"

"Huh?" He stop dead in his tracks, turning to face me.

I leaned on the door frame wondering what to say. I bit my lip, trying to hold back a smile.

"75 dollars?"

Shane looked confused for a second, but the moment he realized what I was talking about his face turned competitive, "Oh it's a deal."

I waved goodbye to him, and he waved back. It could have been my sudden tired eyes but I could have sworn he mouthed "goodnight" to me. I crawled back inside, into my bed and into my dreams, where the sun always shines and Shane never leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I promise I'll update more frequently. I'm might not have many fans but I should at least be faithful to those who like my story. And I'm very sorry for all the typos in the last chapter, I was in a hurry to update since I haven't done so in a long time. Many thanks for those who reviewed, it's give me the fuel to keep on writing! Anywho, here's the next chapter, I hope you like.**

--

Almost Lover

Day Four: The Date

I was eerily calm for this date with Colton. Calm is something that never happens to me. Usually I'm a nervous wreak for things like this. For example, my freshmen year I was in a play and the night before I was having panic attacks for a role that only required walking around, lines were out of the question.

I stuck a flower in my wavy hair, as a last minute thing, because before I knew it there was a knock on the door. I ran over, beating my dad to the punch. I swung the door open, and there he was. Him and his eye candy glory. He smiled, looking me over. I noticed he was holding a small wicker basket in one hand and the other was tucked behind his back, awkwardly.

__

Flowers?

"You look amazing" He said breathlessly.

I hid my face, fully knowing it was red, "Thank you."

"This time I checked the weather. They promised a partly cloudy day with a very small chance of rain."

I stepped out, waving my goodbye's to my family who watch anxiously from inside.

"That's great, it should go smoothly then." I said, reassuringly.

"Yeah, but, just in case…" He revealed what he's been hiding behind his back, and it was not flowers, to my disappointment.

"An umbrella?"

He put an arm around me as we made our way down the hall, "I would hate to see you wet and get sick afterwards. I would feel horrible."

Hey at least he's thoughtful.

"Or maybe you should get sick. I could always help you get better."

I still felt undeserving of his kindness, thought I was still grateful he was a complete gentleman.

--

We laughed as we exited the hotel. His arm left my shoulder, slowly trailing back to his side as he led the way to some stables, that was a mile away. I didn't mind the walking, I was just enjoying my time with Colton. I wouldn't say we had a big conversation, it was random chit-chat, nothing big. We mainly talked about our families and responsibilities. Who knew that he just finished up his first semester of college.

"So what school are you going to?" I asked.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Eh, ummm, Brown."

My mouth dropped, "Are you serious? That's awesome! I would kill to go to a school like Brown."

He laughed, "You would kill?"

"Not necessary but, gosh, you know what I mean!"

He shrugged, "Well college in general isn't that great, all the late night studying and always having no money."

"You meet new people and there's also the Greek life." I said thinking back to all the college movies I've seen before.

Before he got to say anything the distinct smell of the stables filled my senses. Horses from Hawaii are no different from horses anywhere in the world. As we neared, I became uneasy, I shouldn't have thought the calmness would've last long. Inside the stable was a women unloading stacks of hay off a old beat up truck.

"Excuse me? Can we have two horses please?" Colton asked setting down his umbrella and the wicker basket. The women look delighted as she responded, "In a moment."

As she left I began to worry about these animals, I'm sure I've read, somewhere, that people die from riding those things. My mind was immediately filled with ideas on how to get out of this date with out hurting Colton's feelings. The only 'plan' that could really work was if I fainted, but even that's impossible, I've never fainted in my life so how am I suppose to know how to carry out the fainting naturally?

Colton casually leaned on the entrance frame of the stable, analyzing me. He knew I was freaking out. I was terrible at hiding my emotions sometimes.

"Scared?" he ask.

I shook my head, putting on the attitude of "_psh, me? No way_". It didn't work. Colton raised his eyebrows at me as he cracked his smile.

"That brave huh?"

The woman came back with only one beast. She gently pulled it out of the stable to where we were. It was even bigger than I expected to be, I don't know why I was picturing a small pony. This horse was massive. The women, whose name was Rose, looked nervous, which only made me more nervous.

"I could only provide this horse, the others are a bit agitated." She looked at Colton and then glanced at me, "I'm really sorry. If you want, I can call up a friend who owns another stable. He can bring another horse in minutes."

Colton politely shook his head, "It's fine, we'll just ride together." Rose wasn't the only one who relaxed that moment. The tension inside me eased. At least I don't have to face the beast alone. Rose left, without another word. Colton gently stroke the animal, like a child would pet a dog. He turned to me, patting the saddle.

"Should I help you up?"

--

I'm not sure how I managed to climb the height, but here I was, sitting on the saddle. Colton, in one swift motion, joined me, as he settled himself in front of me. Instantly, My arms circled around him, in a tight grip. I heard him gasp, signaling me that maybe, just maybe, I knock the air out of him. I loosened up a bit.

"I wasn't sure if I was being choked or wrestled." He rubbed his ribs tenderly, perhaps I hurt more than squeezed.

"Are you ready?" He called. I plastered him body flat to his back, as I nodded. The horse moved and a yelp escaped my mouth. I could see the grin forming on Colton's face from the angle I was in. The horse began a steady stride, it seemed like Colton was steering in no particular direction.

"I'm guessing this is your first time."

"Is it that obvious?"

He looked back, "Just a bit."

I stayed quiet, in fear that talking might distract Colton and we'll end up crashing into a tree. The moment that thought came into mind, I felt ridiculous.

"It's a horse Erica," I thought, "Not a car."

"So what did you end up doing yesterday?" Colton spoke trying to start up a conversation, "Were you as bored as me?"

"To be honest, I was bored to death." He forced a 'ha' and I continued on, "but then Shane came over and we hung out."

I wasn't sure why I only mentioned Shane when all the Grey's came over as well. Colton seemed defensive all of the sudden. The reason I could tell was because his body tensed up the moment I mentioned a name.

"Shane? Shane Grey? You and Shane?" He spit out, looking behind him once again.

"Uh huh."

"That's strange. I thought he didn't like you."

That felt like a blow right in the pit of my stomach. It was a reminder of all his glares and faces, primarily, directed towards me. A question hit me square in the face and I felt stupid for not thinking about it before.

Why was Shane so defensive the first two days?

I began thinking of his apology for his behavior, and I realized, he didn't explain himself at all and, there I was, accepting his so called 'apology'. Anger boiled up inside me, not just because of Shane, but because I was so easy on him. It's like I let the criminal off the hook just because he was sorry. At that moment I could of thrown myself off the horse at how foolish I felt. I bet Shane was laughing right about now, thinking how stupid I was to believe his fabrication.

"Are you guys friends?" Colton asked, confused by my unresponsive silence.

"I wouldn't call it friends…" I said with as much venom I could muster.

I heard Colton sighed in relief, "For a moment I thought you were going to rant on about how great he is."

"He's isn't"

"Well that's a relief. I won't have to worry about some punk super star trying to lure you away from me." Colton brought the horse to a stop, climbed down and looked up at me waiting for me to jump off.

I scoffed, "No need to worry about that." I tripped into Colton's arms, he steadied my unbalance form onto the unmoving ground.

"Shane and I don't get along that great," I lied, remembering the great time we had last night. I couldn't help but to think that he might still dislike me and possibly just faked all his laughs and kindness so I could stop worrying. It didn't feel like he was, though. The few moments I spent with Shane I didn't doubt any of his actions. My instinct kicked in last night and he seemed as genuine as his brother, Jason.

__

"He **seemed**, Erica."

Agh, I can't believe I'm not a date with Colton, who is being incredibly sweet, and here I am, thinking about Shane. My disgust grew as I tried to shove him out of my head. I paced around waiting for Colton who couldn't find a proper tree to tie the beast up. Damn you, Shane. You can still ruin my day without you being present. Colton jogged back, Malibu smile stretched across his face.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked, I'm not sure if he was lost or if he was asking if I knew.

I shrugged, "No clue."

"It's called LouNiki Bay. The natives have this tale that the sand on this beach is magical." He scooped up a handful of sand and let it run through his fingers.

A story? I was intrigued, I moved closer, not wanting to miss a word he spoke.

"What is it?"

He smiled as he sat down, facing the water, I followed suit. He pulled me closer to him. He leaned into my ear, whispering the story. His warm breath literally sent a chill down my spine.

"Long ago there was a girl, a beautiful girl, they say. Though, I can't imagine anyone more beautiful than you."

My faced burned.

"She was very wealthy and had everything her heart desired, except the one thing she couldn't have."

He paused for dramatic affect, I'm guessing.

"A boy; who live on this beach, in a little hut he made himself. The natives didn't tell me exactly how they met but when they did it was like they both knew they were meant for each other_**. **_The girl's family heard about their romance and decided to cut it off. They distracted her with a very caring young man and she spent weeks without seeing her love. They married her off against her will and once the news reached the boy he was terribly heartbroken."

I sighed, that poor guy.

"He spent his remaining days at her window watching what was taken from him. He died from starvation. A friend had him cremated and spread the ashes among this beach. The friend sent a letter to the girl notifying her of his death. The girl was immediately depressed. She blamed herself and took off without word. Her family was worried for her disappearance and desperately searched for her. They went to the beach where they heard her love lived at. Once they reached it they saw a pile of ashes and a writing in the sand."

"What did it say?"

"There's no bigger obstacle to overcome than the inferno."

I instantly became aware that I might be sitting in sand full of human remains, and it's not my choice of the most romantic place to sit. I shifted uncomfortably as he continued on:

"After that they said that every couple who comes to this place is bless with the power of their former love." He finished, "Now I'm not sure if it's true but might as well give it a shot."

A shot?

Confused I turned to look at him, wanting a better explanation of this "shot". His eyes sparkled and a wave of realization washed over me. I had an idea of what that shot was. I shied away, hanging my head almost avoiding what was the unavoidable. His pointer finger found my chin and propped my head up, only centimeters away from him. I was beyond my thinking capacity at this point, a million things race through my mind. Then one thing popped into my mind, or should I say person. I could see his face very clearly as the mind storm settled down, only focusing on him.

_Shane_

I closed my eyes trying to shove him out. Colton closed the gap between us and kiss the corner of my mouth. That sent my mind blank for just a second and he returned.

_Shane._

He moved slightly, trailing his lips to kiss me softly and gently. I was close to getting lost in the moment when I realized this kiss isn't what I imagine it to be. Ok, well I didn't imagine Colton kissing me at all, but I would of at least think that I would melt. But of course, I would never imagine that I would be thinking of Shane too. I pulled back, sad that the sparks weren't there for me. By the way Colton looked, it seemed otherwise. He looked shocked and breathless at the same time. Maybe this kiss wasn't the best way to find out that I didn't like him.

"Ummm…" I said, trying to avoid the chance of him getting that close again. "Is this the only reason we came here?"

Colton smiled, "Course not, I have more up my sleeve"

He stood up searching for something. He first looks around the small area around us, he then ran over to the horse, at this point, looking for something desperately. My memory flashed me back to the stables where I distinctly remember him setting down the basket and umbrella he had in hand. I'm not sure if he brought them along but I did assume that's what he was looking for.

From a distance, Colton placed his hands on his waist in defeat. He slowly walked back, his head hanging not daring to look me in the eye.

"I'm not sure where I left my stuff. I mean I had it when I picked you up…" He trailed off remembering the steps he took, trying to figure out where he misplace the items. The moment he realized, he groaned.

"I forgot the basket at the stables." He rubbed face his is bare palms, "I'm an idiot!"

That was uncalled for, "No you're not!"

He flopped down beside me and sighed, "If I'm not an idiot then what am I? I wanted to impress you. I made the sandwiches and the drinks inside and I'm pretty sure the ice cream is gone now."

I raise my eyebrows in astonishment, "You were planning a picnic?"

"Yeah." He said sheepishly.

"Then you're definitely not an idiot." I sincerely said. "It's the thought that counts, right?"

He smiled hinting that I must of said something right, "I guess, but you have to let me make it up to you."

I smiled back, "Of course"

"Then can I have a second date?"

That caught me off guard, I knew the way I felt about him wasn't exactly the way he felt about me but there was no way I could reject him, not after all the effort he put on this date. How could I turn down a guy who obviously is more than willing to go out of the way to impress me. I definitely didn't deserve his kindness.

"Yes, you can have the second date."

_Shane._

Ugh! It was like I was battling to have my own thoughts. I promised to myself that I'll have a little talk with Shane. I will not go through another date with him pestering my thoughts.

As we rode back we watch the sunset. Colton let me sit in the front while he held on to the reigns from behind. As the sun sunk underneath the water it looked like the sun was put out and could imagine the smoke rising above it and the sizzle that comes with putting out a fire.

Fire.

_"There's no bigger obstacle to overcome than the inferno."_

_--_

**_Was a bit too random? I'm trying to kept it natural, though I have no idea how since we're dealing with stars here. Lol. I need feedback! PLEASE and thank you, in advance. :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's another CHAPTER! (Shut up!) I'm kinda proud how this story's turning out. And I'm excited to write the rest of these interlinking stories. ;D.**

--

Almost Lover

Day Five: Explanations

It's sort of weird seeing Christmas ornaments being put up. Mentally I knew Christmas was only two days away but the feeling wasn't here. I don't mean the spirit of Christmas and the joy that comes along, I mean the weather. I come from a city where the snow never fails this time of year, where thick heavy jackets and worn-out brown boots are considered stylish. Now I'm placed in a location where the warm sun is always out and the clouds are rare, (Well, there's always the exception of the past two days) and there's not a sweater in sight. Call me crazy, but I sort of miss sitting around the fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate in my hands. You're probably wondering where I'm going with this, I'll get to my point, soon.

I had the morning free. Mom's itinerary, that was conveniently store in her brain, said we have a family outing at exactly two thirty. She didn't mentioned what is was, only that we have to be in a taxi by two. I woke up quiet early. Really early. And to be specific I woke up at seven in the morning. Everyone was dead asleep. I took the chance to shower and get ready so I won't have to fight for the bathroom later on. I slipped on my grey Bermuda shorts, toping it off with a plain white shirt. I wasn't in the mood to pursue my "look" any further.

I was not sure what to do once I was finished. I considered flipping through some channels but the idea wasn't inviting at all. I stood in the middle of the suite, hands my on my waist, thinking of something to kill time. I sighed, I couldn't think of anything. I stalked off to my room, flopping down on my bed. Perhaps I could get more shut eye before the suite is alive with the moving bodies of my family. I laid there for twenty minutes before I got up, frustrated that I couldn't go back to sleep.

The suite is becoming more of a trap, squeezing tighter around my neck, suffocating me until I die of boredom. I propped myself up from the bed, looking around for a source of entertainment. All I found was the dead silence being penetrated by Miles' snoring. I walked back into the small living room, anxious to find something to do. Miles grunted in his sleep which was followed by a loud nasal snore. Disgusted, I quickly wrote a note, explaining I'll be out and will return soon. I flew out of the suite into the sweet freedom of the halls.

The halls were certainly different this morning. There were some employee's hanging decorations on the frame of all the doors. Every other door was either decorated with mistletoe or with silver bells which had a silk ribbon looped through it. I looked up and cringed. Our door was fortunate enough to have the mistletoe.

The decorations is what led me to think about the weather, and how Hawaii is a horrible clash of what "the traditional" Christmas should be. Still something about Hawaii was still inviting, no matter the time of the year. If I didn't know any better, I would think I was back home, seeing how lavishly the hotel was decorated, overnight. I let my wandering get the best of me, it led me straight to the lobby, where it dazzle of ornaments. It made me feel that familiar warmth of Christmas, and I know the difference between that kind of warmth and the feeling of a Hawaiian day.

I was about to leave when something caught my eye. There was two massive wooden doors, door's I've never noticed before, that hung open. Looking inside, I caught a glimpse of almost a hundred employee's working, like Santa's elves. There was a man, dressed in a dark grey coat that had the Hotel's name etched perfectly on it. Right under the Hotel's name was another set of words.

He pressed his cell phone into his ear in fear that he might misunderstand something and ruin the event he was in charge of.

"Whadaya mean there might not be enough? All I need is frggin' tinsel to put on a tree that's gonna come down in three days!"

If I ever considered being an event coordinator before I'm not considering it now.

"No no nooo, golden tinsel, not silver, _GOLD_…"

I couldn't walk away fast enough from that disaster. I heard the elevator bell ring, signaling that it was on the lobby floor. I fast sprinted towards it, watching the golden door slowly open up. The moment I saw who was standing in there I almost froze. Almost. I ended up tackling Shane back into the elevator, the sliding door closing, hiding the train wreak that went on inside.

"My hair!" my hand's shot up to the tugging that was causing the pain on my scalp.

"Hold on! It's stuck on my jacket buckles!"

I huffed, "Who. In. The. _WORLD. _Wearsa jacket in Hawaii!"

"I do, now hold still. I almost got it…"

"You are _-ow- _one of the most hopeless _-Shane!-_ slaves to fashion, I've _-ouch- _ever met!"

In a final tug I was free from whatever was keeping me glued to his jacket. I rubbed my head, healing the tender spot of pain. I frowned at Shane who was inspecting his jacket, seeing if my big head had ruin his pricey piece of fabric.

"You could of taken you're jacket off." I said, "It would have been less stressful, for me, at least."

He looked up, a smug smile stretched across his face, "I think I need to remind you that it was not me who caused this."

I felt the elevator jolt, followed by a familiar ring. The door's slid open, directing us to some random floor in the Hotel.

I scowled, "It was an accident."

"Sure it was, I bet twenty dollars you were running away from Colton."

_Another bet?_

"No. I was not. I was actually…" I trailed off thinking of the reason that cause me to run right into Shane. Before I could finish coming up with a good lie Shane smirked at me.

"And according to my special powers, I feel that I'll soon have ninety-five dollars in my hand."

"Shane-"

"I think _someone _owes me some money!" He said in a sign song voice. There is no beating him, is there? I shoved my hands in my back pocket, and pulled out the only money I had on me. I handed it to Shane who stop to count. He was so infuriating at times.

"This is only two dollars and a nickel. I think I should start charging interest…"

"Shane. I'm sure you make way more money walking on stage than what you're profiting out of me."

"A little edgy today? Lighten up, Erica, it's just for fun."

He's _so _infuriating that he scrambles my mind around, and I could never think clearly.

"I have a second date with Colton." I blurted, " He asked and I said yes."

He studied me. I looked away from him, I couldn't handle his gaze sometimes. He handed me my two dollars and five cents back and continued walking down the hall leaving me to catch up to him. When I did catch up, seeing his helpless face threw me back to yesterday's thoughts.

I hated making assumptions. One look at his face and that's all it took. There was no hint left behind of his sharp looks that was scratched into my memory. None at all. If I didn't know any better, I would of thought it was all in my head, except I had Colton word. Even he thought Shane disliked me. Based on the first two days, I could have bet my life that I was like a pebble in his leather boots. I even had the obvious clues to prove it.

**Clues**

**1. Glares**

**2. Stupid arrogant smile**

**3. Never spoke a word to me**

**4. Nate's text**

As I counted my oh-so-many clues, my mind lingered on the text. I need to know what he sent Nate, that first night.

"Is something wrong?"

Shane's voice snapped out of my thoughts. He had stopped walking and now looked at me curiously. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping this would go well.

"Actually, there is something wrong…"

He looked astonished that I would actually admit there was something bothering me. He propped his back against a door, decorated with mistletoe, waiting for me to continue.

"You shouldn't lean on that, you don't know whose room that is." I pointed out.

"I know the owner. Don't change the subject."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well…" I began, not know how to properly word my billions of thoughts, "I know you apologized for those two days…"

"Uh huh" He urged on.

"and I fully accepted it." I stated, as if I was talking to a five year old with a memory problem. I twisted my hands together into a knot, trying to come up with a way to simply state what was on my mind.

"I hope you did." He looked at me, pushing me to get to the point.

"I just want to know why you were… such a jerk." There. I said it, short and simple.

Shane's face twisted, " I don't see how it matters. We're friends right?"

"It matters."

He nervously shifted reaching inside his pocket. He took out his key card and swipe it. The door clicked and I sung wide open. He motioned me inside his dark room.

__

"So he does know the owner… Go figure."

I slowly made my way but was rush when Shane pushed me inside. He looked like I just did, trying to spit it out.

"I can't tell you."

I glared at him, well, I tried. It's hard to glare in the dark.

"Why?" It was completely unfair. He asked what was wrong with me, I answered him. I asked what was up his butt those days, I got no response.

"Because, it would complicated things and you'll end up hurt." He paced to the wall flicking the switch on, allowing the light to fill the room.

"Hurt?! I can take care of myself, I think I know what can hurt and what is plain ridiculous!"

"It's not ridiculous!" He raised his voice. A silence spread over us. We stared at each other with such intensity, I had to look away. In fact, I had to get away. He was completely unreasonable. Was it that hard to admit whatever he had in mind?

I walked towards the door as it flew open by itself. I didn't take two steps outside the boundary of his room when he gently tugged my arm back. His sheepish look on his face made me forgive his stupid stubbornness. We stood right at the door frame.

"Before I tell you, can I know something?"

At this point I was willing to tell him anything.

"Remember the bet?"

Ugh! That stupid bet. Was he just after it to gain some pride?

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

"The entire thing?"

"Yes!"

His head tilted down, dangerously close to mine. Somehow, my brain signals, that were telling me to step away, weren't working. I stood still, trembling at how close he was to me.

"Did you really like Colton?"

I answered truthfully, like I would if my friends were around, asking me if my rare date went well. A shaky no escaped my lips, and Shane closed his eyes, a diminutive smile formed on the corner of his lips. If I wasn't close to his face, as I was, I would of missed it. To just sum up how close we were, once his nose touch my cheek all those signal's kicked into full gear.

I ran.

I completely skipped the elevator and headed for the stairs. I was beyond angry. First of all, he never told me his answer to my pending question and second, he distracted me! I'm not even sure what just happened back there, or what he was thinking shoving his face in mine. There has to be more than his stupid bet question than I'm seeing. I reached the suite that has become a trap for me, except this time, it welcomed me with open arms, forgiving that I left it for a better amusement.

I barged in, seeing my family barely dragging themselves out of their rooms. They eyed my flushed face and shaken appearance. A snore came from the direction of Miles' room.

"Honey," my mom said with every ounce of sugar in her voice, "Guess what we're doing tomorrow night?"

Sofie bounced in the picture, "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!"

I shook my head, "I have no idea."

"We just got invited to "The Eve's Feast."" My mom held out a intricate looking envelope and hand it to me.**_You and your family have been selected to join us for the "Eve's Feast",_**

**_taking place in the Grand Ballroom at 9 o' clock. Semi-formal._**

**_Don't miss out on the magical wonders that can happen on the Eve_**

**_Of Christmas._**

**_You'll be seated with the _Grey**** _Family._**

"Isn't it wonderful, Erica?" My mom asked, excited to be invited and be paired up with the Grey's.

"It's fantastic." I force as much of enthusiasm as I could into my two word sentence.

A big friggin' fantastic "coincidence".

**Steven Digby**

**Event Coordinator**


	6. Chapter 6

Almost Lover

Day Six: The Eve

I was beyond dreading this party. After we came home from the surprise trip to the mall yesterday, I had my mind set. I would have to get my way out of this party. Not only was this a necessary thing but my life depended on it. There was no way I could face Shane without tearing him to pieces. And since that would break the hearts of all his devoted fans ,only then, would my life be at risk.

I stared at my dress from across my room. My mom shoved me to try it on, yesterday. I'll admit, I really liked the dress. It laid flat on my bed, looking lifeless but I still refuse putting it on and going. There's no way anybody could make me go.

NO WAY.

I walked over to my bed, biting my lip. Maybe, I should go, I mean just in case he won't show up…  
No!

I flung myself onto the bed, frustrated. So you figured out that I haven't quiet made a stone set decision to go.

"Erica, You better hurry!" My mom called.

I looked at my clock that sat beside the bed.

8:25

It gave me enough time to curl my hair and put some make up on. I had to make a decision. If I take too long then I know I won't go. I sat up running my fingers through my hair. Even if I decided not to go there would have to be some explaining to do and I was not in the mood for that. I took a deep breath, contemplating my final decision.

In a flash I turned my curling iron on, poured all my make up on the bed and looked for a necklace that would go well with a black dress. I stripped my clothes off and slipped on my dress. I rummaged around for some t-strap heels I brought from home and once they were found I raced to the bathroom.

I was lucky enough to be bless with hair that listens to my demanding changing of hairstyles. Curling my hair would be a breeze. As I reached for the third strand of hair, my mom popped in, smiling.

"Hey any chance you know where your dad left his tie?"

I shook my head careful I won't burn myself, "No clue."

She disappeared and I continued to finish my hair. The last strand felt like the longest. I wrapped it around the hot tube, clamping it down. I impatiently waited, drumming my fingers with my free hand on the sink counter. After sometime, I let the hair loose, cascading down into a soft curl.

Hairspray.

Give the hair a little shake.

Some touches, here and there.

I was done, I turned the iron off and ran off to my room, where my make was waiting for me on the bed. I went for the basics.

Foundation

Mascara

Blush

After those were on my face, I grabbed the black pencil and lined my eyes. I might not wear eyeliner everyday, or much at all, but I sure know how to put it on in seconds flat. The eyeshadow was tricky. When I smudged on a dark shadow on my lid, it didn't come out half as bad as I thought it would. All I needed was lip balm. I hated lip gloss, it's sticky and looks like I have a salivating problem. I smeared on the balm, once I found it.

I threw in some items in a black purse before strapping my feet safe in my heels. I turned to a mirror. I smiled at my work I did in such a short time. I finally emerged from my room to see my family doing some final touches on their looks.

Miles looked up, astonished, "Woah, dad get the camera. Erica is actually ready on time."

I smacked him with my purse, "Shut it."

Sofie smoothed her straight hair, "Ok, if you were Jason, what would you think about-"

"Jason would have to wait a very long time before he gets to think anything about you, sweetie." Dad grumbled.

Sofie crossed her arms, "Ugh dad!"

She marched out of the suite, and soon after, Miles followed.

I waited for my parents who were now looking for the keys.

"Alright, then. Off we go!" Dad said pushing us out.

By now I sort of memorized how long it took to get from the third floor to the lobby. It was roughly 5 minutes, depending on the elevator. Unfortunately the trip down only took seconds to get to the lobby.

The lobby was alive with chatter and joy. The atmosphere was intensely happy. I couldn't help it, I was soon caught up in the lively spirit that hung in the air.

As we neared the Ball Room, Miles tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Erica?"

"Yeah Miles?"

"Colton's over there." Miles faced my body towards the very entrance of the hotel. Sure enough, there he was, dress sharply, and joined with his family. He didn't see me at all, which is the reason Miles pushed me to look at him. Colton was accompanied by three giggling girls. All bleached blonde, tan skin, and sixteen. They twirl their hair and smiled his same Malibu smile, but Colton seemed unmoved. He would smile politely but ultimately never took the bait. I smiled to myself, Colton was a gentleman, what more could I ask for? I stood there watching him, when my Dad pulled on me.

"Let's go Erica!"

--

The inside was overwhelming. The high ceilings were adorn with golden strands of foil that plunged toward the ground. In the corner there was the tree, with tinsel that was delicately placed on the branches. The tables where decorated with a giant ornament that looked like it belong on the tree. And the Lights were dim, creating a cozy mood.

Anyways I was dragged to a table by my father. He directed me to a table located near the tree. I plopped down along with the rest of my family. My eyes landed on Shane who sat across me. His eyes burn through me, fully returning to his prior state. The pang of that feeling wasn't as strong as before. I was eternally grateful for that. I successfully sent him that same cold look he sent me as I settled down.

Shane turned to Nate. He listen closely, never breaking his concentration. I studied them carefully. Nate was never the one to let people in. As I was about to look away, he causally glanced up at me and then shifted his eyes across the table, trying not to be noticeable. Hint's like that never fool a girl.

I know they were talking about me.

I just had to find out for myself and I know Nate won't help me. It didn't work before.

Think..

_Jason_

He was too nice to not help me. I thank god I was sitting next to him, making this easier to work out.

Now a way to causally bring up the topic.

Think…

Think!

What's the use of trying to bring it up casually, when this was no casual talk I was about to bring up.

"Jason?"

He stopped buttering the complimentary bread and looked at me, "What's up?"

"You're an honest guy, right?"

"I guess."

"And you and your brothers tell each other everything, right?"

"Right." He looked mildly confused.

"Then if I ask you something you'll tell me, exactly the way it is?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I smiled at him, maybe this was going to be easier than I thought.

"Do you know why Shane's a jerk to me at times?"

"Like right now?"

"Exactly like right now"

He shrugged, "I don't think I'm the right person you should be asking."

I had to get it out of him, Jason was my only hope. I mean I could always steal Nate's phone to see if the text meant anything but that would require more planning. I gave Jason my "oh-so hopeless" look of desperation.

"I've already asked Shane. I got nothing out of him"

He looked unconvinced. I was thinking about dropping the subject when Jason leaned towards me.

"You didn't heard it from me. Promise?"

"Promise."

He glanced at Shane before he let me in.

"One thing you got to understand about Shane is that he isn't the most stable person in the world. He loves taking things to extreme, like a spark ready to burn."

I listened with every ounce of hearing capacity I had in me.

"So it makes sense that he won't ever do things he's forced to do. At least not willingly."

I knitted my eyebrows together, not exactly knowing where this is headed.

"Ever since Nate's girlfriend came along, the press has gone wild and our publicist is loving it. The concerts are jam packed, our fan club tripled in size, and our record was number one for two months just because this girl. Our publicist calls it positive interest"

Jason air-quoted the last two spoken words.

"So then she got a brilliant idea of pairing Shane up, to see if it will have an increase of this interest she talks about."

"Wait, pair him up with who?"

"Any beautiful girl that looks good standing next to him."

I wondered if I looked good standing next to Shane.

"It's just basically an image thing to improve our "interest"

"Why aren't you paired up?"

Jason made a face, "They can't tell a twenty year old what to do!"

I laughed at his response, "Uh-huh. So what's all this have to do with me?"

Jason jump back into his explanation, "Shane hates the idea of forced dating, but what can he do when he's under a contract? Anyways, that day we first met you and your family he had just finished his final date. So he automatically wasn't in the best of moods."

Date? My muscles tighten around my jaw, involuntary.

"Going back to my first point, Shane is unstable almost like a 8 year old on sugar and some depressant pills. One minute he's a kid running around bouncing off the wall and the next he's lying on his bed writing the next love song."

I still didn't get where this was going and what that had to do anything with me. He continued on a bit faster.

"I'll get in a load of trouble saying this since, I'm sure Shane rather you hear it from him than me…"

He paused holding his breathe, preparing himself for this 'big' announcement.

"Shane saw you the moment you entered the restaurant and he liked you. He really really liked you, which I thought was stupid since he didn't even know you. But what did I know? You turned out be a cool girl."

If that wasn't the shock of the century than I don't know what is.

"You're lying!" I accused, there was no way Shane could… like me.

Jason shook his head, "I don't have the imagination to make up a lie."

"But then why is it that… he was a jerk and…was sooo…" I tried keeping my thoughts together but that wasn't happening.

"He was moody remember? And seeing you knowing that he's under contract was like waving meat in front of a starving dog."

I couldn't believe it, I blanked out, only focusing on yesterday. His breathe on my cheek and his miniscule smile. Those brown eyes that were soft and welcoming. He was trying to kiss me. I couldn't say that sentence in my mind without some sort of disbelief.

"And then when we found out about this Colton guy…"

I should really tell Sofie a thing or two about gossiping.

"It just made him grumpier. He explained it like finding someone whose right, knowing it might not happen and then confirming it won't ever work."

I was punched, no strike that, I was slapped around and thrown into a pit full of thorns. I was still trying to accept Shane liked me but now that he was thinking about the two of us.

Together?

This is pretty heavy .

I glanced over at Shane who was scribbling on a napkin, oblivious to the fact that I know.

I know his little piece of information

A great disappoint filled an empty space I didn't know I had. I bit my lip. Shane reminded me of a child. That kid that picked on you in second grade and had no idea why but then, out of the blue, he likes you. After all his name calling and tears, his feelings are different.

Shane whipped out his cell phone, staring at it momentarily. He shoved it back into his pocket, angrily. He continued writing, stopping every once in a while to show Nate his napkin.

Jason nudged me, "It's Taylor. She's been texting him all day."

I guess that was one of the girls their publicist had set Shane with.

"I know I'm jumping to conclusions," Jason said, "but it's not a good idea to get involved with Shane, Erica."

My glance shifted between Shane and Jason, "You think that I like Shane? That's crazy, I'm seeing Colton!"

I mean, after what he told me and what Shane has almost done; it was Shane trying to get involved with me. Not the other way around.

"I don't know Shane has a way of luring girls in and it's a horrible time to do that to you…"

I grinned, "It's Chirstmas! It's the most wonderful time of the year!"

Jason clearly didn't see my joke.

"Erica, it's not that I don't think you're a nice girl but-"

"Jason, it's fine. I was kidding." I rubbed his back, assuring him.

"_Excuse me? May I have your undivided attention?_"

A voice boomed through the hall that cause the faces of many people face a small stage located in front of the giant Christmas Tree. The man I previously saw was standing alone, looking around. Jason didn't get to finish his thought.

"Hi, My name is Steven and I would like to welcome you to our 10th annual Eve's Feast!"

The crowd politely clapped.

"I'm please to introduce tonight's entertainment. The Hawaiian Youth Choir, singing your favorite selections and variations of the classic songs of Christmas."

About 50 people in matching Santa hats and vest came bursting through the doors, singing a pleasant tune, pleasing to the ear.

--

It was past 11, nearing the midnight hour. The party was going well so far. I hadn't spoken a word to Shane yet, but the more I think about, the more I realize I should. Things are getting to out of hand to go on like nothings wrong. It's sort like when you know you have so many things inside your purse. Things that don't belong, things that are important and things that you have no idea how they got in there. That's exactly how this was. A big messy purse.

The minute the was dessert table was open, half the table left to grab a piece of pastries and delights. I looked over to see if Shane had join the eager clan of sweet-toothers. He was hidden behind a mountain of crumpled up napkins, still furiously writing. I took the chance and grabbed the seat next to him, he quickly snapped up from his trance.

"Hey, Erica."

I weakly smiled, "Hey…"

We sat in silence, making the situation tense. Shane just stared at his napkin while I wouldn't take my eyes off my fiddling hands.

"Whacha writing there?" I choked out. I reached for a crumpled napkin but before I even got to touch one, it was snatched away. Shane managed to get all the napkins out of my range.

"Sorry it's kinda personal." He apologized. I retracted my arms back to its safety zone. I began having second thoughts about coming over here. Maybe talking isn't always the best idea to sort this purse out.

"Sorry about scaring you."

I looked up at Shane, who for the first time in a while, put his pen down.

"Huh?"

"That thing yesterday? Um, forget it. I kinda do things at the spur of the moment that I don't mean…"

I had to fight the urge to keep my eyes from tearing up. I don't know where the moisture came from, I just know is that I'll look stupid if I started crying.

Ugh, I don't even know why I feel like crying. What is wrong with me today?

"…and well, I hope I didn't mislead you, in anyway."

My eye's dried and I curiously eyed him. It meant nothing to him. So why is it that I believed him? Well, at least I pretended to believe him? I took all of my strength to not question him, right now.

"Mislead? Don't worry about that." I said.

_"Because I was misled the first time we met!"_

Shane went back to writing, and I was left with nothing to do but stare. Anger boiled up in me. Is that all I get?

The stupid guy tries to kiss me and he apologizes for it! Ugh! I was contemplting shoving his stupid napkins in his face. Maybe he could kiss those!

Out of nowhere, Colton breezed by. He eyed Shane before finally sat in the empty Chair next to me.

"Hey Erica! You look really..." He pause to take another look at me. "Great"

I forced a smile, after wanting to choak the stupid guy next to me it was hard to act happy.

"I should apologize for not calling you. I've been busy." He earnestly said, "But I have been busy trying to look for another place we can go."

I uncomfortably shifted in my seat, I could almost feel the heat coming from Shane's eyes, There was no doubt in my mind he was glaring.

Stupid glare.

"Found anything?" I asked. Colton grinned.

"I have, but you will have to wait and see."

This lifted my mood a bit, I loved surprises. Behind me Shane cleared his throat loudly, distracting me. I discreetly nudged him as hard as I could, and in the process some crumpled napkins spilled to the floor. Shane scrambled to get all the lifeless papers. This was my golden opportunity.

I quickly reached down, pretending to scratch my leg. I scooped one up and kept it tightly hidden in my fist. Shane got up to throw the napkins away. Colton's face scrunched up.

"What was that all about?"

I shrugged casually," It's just Shane being Shane. I told you we don't get along."

He smiled, approvingly, "Well, I just came to tell you that I'll be on the 27th. Mark your calendar."

I nodded, "Will do."

He kissed my cheek before he got up and left. One he was out of clear view my hand slowly opened, exposing the napkin.

I quickly opened it up and read it. After a few examinations, Jason's report and my suspicion was confirmed. Unless he was writing a song that closely resemble what was going on right now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shane stalking back along with the rest of the clan. I quickly stuffed the napkin away in my messy purse, I tried to visualize his legible handwriting that clearly said:

_Do you know what its like_

_When you walk through those doors_

_To have your heart ripped right out_

_And have it thrown on the floor_

_Oh do you know?_

_Do you know that it's painful to see_

_your smile shining for him,_

_and knowing_

_That smile will never be for me._

_When will I face the truth_

_There won't ever be a "me and you"_

_I don't dare and you won't care_

One isn't us, we were meant to be two.I opened my eyes, sighing. Jason raised his eyebrows at me. I passed him the napkin underneath the table. He only smiled.

"I told you."

I sheepishly looked down,a knot growing in my throat.

Oh, boy.

_**REVIEW!!**_

**OMG! I'm so sorry I could have sworn I double even tripled check my work! I'm sorry for those who read that mess. I hope it make more sence. I have no idea how half of it be came itilized. Anyways EVEN MORE thanks for those who still like the story despite the flaws.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope the last chapter wasn't that confusing! Thanks for the reviews! I'm just glad someone actually likes this story. I just hope I never disappoint. So I'm already mentally preparing for the next story, and I've got a title! And I swear I double check for errors and I think I got them all this time!**

Almost Lover

Day Seven: Christmas

I curled into a ball as I shifted in my bed. I could only feel the soft sheets and the warm sunshine on my bed. It was bliss. It was better than heaven. Well, I'm not exactly sure how heaven is, I hope it's like this. This is best leisure the world has to offer. Sleep. That moment of relaxation was interrupted my a animal I like to call my little sister.

Sofie jumped at the foot of my bed.

"It's Christmas! Wake up! ERICA IT'S CHRISTMAS!!"

I groaned, saddened that I was awaken by this little monster. I threw a pillow at her hopping she would go away. My effort failed as she continued to bounce. I was about to grab another pillow when she stopped. I felt her tiny foot steps inch closer to me. She laid down next to me. My eyes flew open seeing her stare right into my eyes. The exact image of me had a bewilderment in her eyes that nearly scared the bajeezes out of me.

"Come open your gift!" She whispered. In a split second I was wide awake. I wasn't expecting a gift after Hawaii. I mean, they really didn't have to. Even though my time here is coming slowly to a disaster, another present was just too much. My arms flailed out, pushing Sofie off my bed and up in a sitting position. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get use to the unusual brightness of this Christmas Day.

"Hurry!" Sofie whined.

I groaned as I finally got up and walked into the living room where our tiny tree stood. Underneath the table the tree stood was a couple of meager looking presents, crudely wrapped in the same red and green paper.

My mom smiled up at me, she waved me, holding up a lumpy present. I shuffled over to my present.

"Before you open it," My mom handed me my gift, "just know we only had so much to spend on gifts."

"It's fine, mom." I looked over at Miles who had his own present in his lap, ready to open. Sofie held on to a thin package, almost hopeful it was a cell phone.

"Okay.OPEN!" My dad said starting off the race.

Our paper was in the air and on the floor in a matter of milliseconds. I looked at my gift. A disposable camera and a decorated photo album that held a few amount of photo slips. I couldn't help the tug at the corner of my mouth. It was a thoughtful gift.

"I know we haven't been taking photos like tourist but at least you could keeps some memories from here. And well I signed us up for some Hula Lessons." My mom weakly smiled. I hugged her.

"Thanks Mo-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" A sheik came out of Sofie who was near tears. She waved her present high in the air. I could only distinct some brightly colorful index size cards in a laminate that had a red cord attached to it.

Sofie attacked dad in a hug.  
"Dad, you're the best!"

Dad, satisfied, hugged her back, "Well they were having a concert here and I just thought about asking their dad and he gave me the passes yesterday."

Miles came into the picture, "Free surfing lessons? Awesome. And thanks for the bracelet mom!"

My parents looked relieved, happy that we all enjoy their presents.

One little thing was bothering me.

"Hey Sofe, whose concert?" I asked, hoping it wasn't _their_ concert. I was convinced they didn't since they never mention a concert at all. But still that slight chance…

"Connect Three! Duh! I can't believe I'M GOING! This concert was just for their fan club in Hawaii, and I get to go backstage!" Sofie shoved her present into my hands as she danced around the suite as a happy as a bee. I examined the passes.

"Well we thought it would be a perfect gift, sicne you didn't get to go the tame they rolled around." My mom catched Sofie in Mid-Dance.

Jasons, Nates and Shanes faces where on it, followed by the time and date of the concert and on the back there was Sofie's name on one pass.

On the other, was mine.

"Hold it!" I yelled, still staring at my name. I held the card up to my dad, accusingly. I didn't say a word.

"Erica," He said softly, a tone that only works on me, "They only gave us two tickets. Besides, I can't keep up Sofie and your mom can't handle loud music."

"Can't Miles go?"

"Pft! Yeah right! They're cool and all, but I won't be caught dead at a concert." Miles said.

"Please Erica, do it for me." He begged.

I hated when people do that. I always gave in.

"Ok…" I looked at my pass once more

December 28 is the day I'm less looking forward to. From what I learned yesterday, I decided to stay away from Shane as much as I could. I felt guilty for knowing. Maybe I should of waited until Shane came clean, that is, if he would ever admit to it. I couldn't face him. Not now, not anytime soon. I was almost looking forward to that plane ride home, where I could be certain I'll never see him again.

--

"Won't this be fun!" My mom pushed me towards a class, grass skirt in hand. Sofie skipped alongside me wearing her skirt proudly. The itinerary was to be followed and my mom's head planned a perfectly good Christmas day to take Hula lessons. What a way to spend it.

I didn't want to wear a bikini with a silly skirt and have so many flowers on my wrist and ankles to call me a bouquet. I hate exposing so much of myself, I feel almost naked. My mother wore a much conservative version of our little hula outfits. I was extremely jealous of her.

"Are you sure? I mean it's Christmas mom! Shouldn't everything be closed?" I said thinking about how dead a city can get when Christmas rolls along. She shook her head as we neared the class.

"I checked, not everybody celebrates Christmas, you know." She gave me a final push into a classroom where a couple of other girls and their mothers where standing around waiting for the class to start.

I self-consciously cover my stomach seeing how stick skinny some of those girls were. A face did stood out from all the thin figures in the room.

Emily, Colton's younger sister, rushed over a big smile on her face.

"Erica! How's your voice doing?" He joked, reminding me back of the concert, when I first met her.

I cleared my throat and spoke as raspy as I could, "You know, ahem, I think I can make it big in the signing business."

We laughed, like we did before. It was really a big relief seeing someone familiar.

"Class?" Tall graceful women walked in. Her skin a beautiful brown sugar color and her hair a shiny black that reach her waistline. She towered over most of us.

"Welcome to the mother daughter hula class for beginners."

There was a anxiousness that filled the air. Kind of that feel of your first day of school, where you hope it just goes smoothly.

"Alright spread out, ladies. One thing about this dance is that it has two parts. A very slow graceful movement and the up-beat hip shaking. This is not belly dancing, so keep your bells and tassels back home. 'Kay ladies? Alright, assume this position."

--

The instructor is a bit scary, I'll admit. The whole class awkwardly swayed to some soothing music playing in the bulky radio, while she gracefully taught us the motion of hand positions. Emily grinned at me, holding in her laugh at how dumb we all looked. I don't even want to look at myself at the huge mirror in front of me. I know how I appear, I don't need a reflective glass to prove it.

Sofie on the other hand was getting the most out of the lesson. She stood near the instructor, mimicking her move's almost perfectly. The instructor was very pleased with her and announced her the star pupil. Damn her.

She beamed.

When class was finally over, Emily and I decided to go for some smoothies. It really surprised me how normal Christmas Day was in a Hawaii.

We walked down the clear streets of Warwick Ave. the shopping centre near the beach. We found a tiny shop that smelled of sweet fruit and had a table out in front. I'm not a crazy smoothie fanatic, so strawberry was just fine. Emily, on the other hand got a flavor I would never try.

"So what did you get for Christmas?" She asked, slurping down a mango lime smoothie.

"Hawaii."

"No way! That's awesome! Is this your first time here?"

I sipped on my straw, nodding. Emily's face broke into a sigh, her body sinking slightly into the chair. Emily reminded me of Colton. She was so much like him, in the sense that most of the things they talked were neutral. Never fun, never boring.

"You'll never forget your first time here. There's something about it that stays with you." She took another slurp. I smiled, my mind flicking through the memories I already had.

The concert

Shane apologizing

My date

The napkin…

Shane..

Ugh, I got to stop this nonsense. I closed my eyes. He certainly stays in my mind when he's not welcomed. I focused back on Emily, who was blissfully enjoying her smoothie.

"How's Colton?" I asked. He's not the best person to talk about when I'm trying to shove Shane out of my head. Emily rolled her eyes at me, putting her cup down for the first time since we got them.

"He's stressing over a paper. He's taking an online class right now so he won't have to take it next semester. He complained all night, until he talked to you."

"Why was he complaining?" Curiosity filled me, I couldn't help it.

"He's been hunched over the computer since your last date. My mom coaxed him off his computer. He didn't seem too happy at first." Another slurp. "But then you come along and the sky parts, and the sun shines and everything that is good in the world thrives."

She's so dramatic. I laughed at her interpretation on how I made Colton's night better. I was about to comment on the hula class when she beat me to the punch.

"So, what's with you and my brother?"

I gulped, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Um what do you mean?"

She leaned on the table, her arms propped up on the table, hands conveniently holding up her head.

"Well are you guy's just seeing each other, dating, or jumped the gun and headed straight for couplehood?"

If I was sipping on my smoothie I would be gagging right now. Lucky, I wasn't.

"I'm not really sure." I fiddled around with the cup.

"I hope that jerk remembers to get your number. I know he's only known you for like a week now, but you're the nicest girl he's ever been with."

That got me thinking about how many girls he's been with. Considering his good looks and how freakishly polite he is, I say he's not been without a girlfriends since 1st grade, and averages a year and a half with them. I estimate he's been with roughly 8 girls, me being the 9th.

I smiled at Emily who continued on, "You have no idea how excited he is for this date. I think he's too excited."

"Why?"

Emily screwed up her face in thought, "Well like I said, you're a really cool girl but the chances of you two meeting up again after this trip is really… slim. And It sounds awful and I feel awful saying it, but I hope you get what I'm trying to say."

It was hard to understand but I nodded anyways.

"So how much do you like Colton?" Emily questioned, this time her lightheartedness was no where to be found in her face. She was serious, dead serious to be exact. I was a vocal cord away to confess how "much" I did, when Shane came to mind again.

__

"Did you really like Colton?"

"No"

Memories from that day flooded back; The feeling of being wrapped up in something way bigger than yourself, the way his breath tickled on my skin, and the closeness of his almost kiss. I shivered on the warm day. Emily waited, impatiently.

"Who doesn't like the quality of a gentleman? I really like that." I whimpered out.

Her lightness returned as she began to babble about some other things, while I continued thinking about Shane.

--

"How was the Hula lesson, Erica?"

I bit my lip seeing Jason standing in the middle of the suite. I quickly shut the door, hoping Emily didn't see him. I don't want her to suspect anything that's not going on.

"Um, the lessons were fine…" I said, noticing Sofie come out from behind him. I narrowed my eyes at her. I wonder what else my tiny twin has told him. She had a twinkle of delight in her eye.

_"Soooo _what's up?" I asked, eyeing them both who quickly glanced at each other. Every time they would do that it made me suspect something was up.

"Nothing, just waiting for your secret lover to come by and I'll be off. I came over to ask your dad something." Jason exclaimed, a mocking expression on his face. My heart paused at the word lover. My faced flushed and I crossed my arms.

"He's not my secret lover!"

"Oh yeah, right. The secret part is pretty ironic, I'll stick to lover." He chuckled. I felt a sigh build up in my chest, I stared them down as I walked into my room to throw my thing in there.

I stalked back to the two of them, "So what did you ask my dad?"

That hit a nervous string in both of them. Perhaps that's what I've been sensing, slowly, the puzzle was clearer. They glanced at each other once again.

I zoned out, listening to the noises that were in the suite. It was oddly quiet. Miles was probably catching up on sleep he lost over his 3rd semester of college. I heard the quiet humming of my mom's voice her own room. I just didn't feel the fatherly presence.

"Hmm, Dad isn't here Sofie."

Her eyes widen. Jason coughed nervously, looking once again at Sofie.

"Uh he just left to go throw the tree out." She answered. My sight shifted towards the empty place where the tree used to be.

"Oh" I let my guards down and continued along, I was about to dodge into the bathroom to take a shower when the terrific two blocked my way.

"You probably know about the concert." Jason started. I'm not sure where this was leading but he better get to the point quick.

"Yeah…"

"Well it's a bit far from here and well since we'll be driving there almost everyday for rehearsal until the big day…"

Sofie finally spoke, "They offered to take us so dad won't have to pay a hefty taxi price for two trips."

Oh that was a big relief, it wasn't as bad as I thought. For some reason I imagine something much worse. I let that sigh, that was building up inside me, out.

"Oh, ok." I was about to reach for the knob myself when Jason blocked me again. I sighed. What was his problem? This time I tried to pull him away from the door but Sofie got in the action and tickled me. I let go of Jason who stood firmly.

"What else!?" I asked, I mean there has to be motive for all this.

"You have to promise not to tell Shane what I told you."

"I promised yesterday! You think I want to bring that up?"

He gritted his teeth tensely, a worried look in his eye.

"Shane! Jason told me your big secret crush on me and I want to clear up that I d-…I don't…" My dramatic interpretation of the "talk" ended. I just couldn't finish it.

_I don't like him._

_I don't like him._

_I DON'T like him!_

_JUST SAY IT!_

Jason nodded, "Sorry, it's just the first time I've ever squealed to someone about my brothers. And I really don't want to face the consequences."

Sofie crossed her thin arms, saying that she was totally on his side. One peep about the "secret" and I'll have my sister against me.

The door cracked open, I could hear the distinct voice of my dad and the muffle voice of another person. He walked in, followed by Shane.

I wanted to crawl into the bathroom that Jason was blocking. Shane looked at me and I felt weak at the knees. I'm not sure how I stood there for the whole time, I just know that somehow another strange feeling came over me when he looked at me. It wasn't the same as before.

"Hey guys!" He cheerfully said, waving to me and Sofie. "C'mon Jason, We'll be late for this perfect Christmas Rehearsal."

Jason unblocked the door, giving me the freedom to enter. I watched them leave, my insides sinking to the basement of this hotel. I'm not sure what's going on with me lately. One moment I feel extremely content with my life and the next, I'm trying to figure out what these emotions are called. When I finally was inside the bathroom, I felt my heart pounding against my chest.

_I do I really…_

_I can't possibly…_

_Do I?_

_--_

****

_The title is "Foolish Games". It will be a Jason Fic. ;D. I hope you all stick around to see these interlinking stories and don't forget to review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Almost Lover

Day Eight: The Day After

Shane wasn't kidding when he said I'll be seeing his pretty face frequently. My lids were half open seeing his dumb grin and his body outstretched on the couch in my suite's living room. Connect Three decided to come over bright and early to convince us go to the beach before they had to go to rehearsals. I refused, late last night, _they_ were prank calling my cell phone. I had a suspicion that Miles handed out my number to them.

_"Hey there sweet thang."  
"Huh?"  
"Sugar make me some pie, with blueberries and strawberries and lots of loove"  
"What?"  
"And I want you to make it reeal slooow, just for me cupcake."  
"Who is this?"  
"Baby it's your honey to your buns."  
"Ugh Shane quit calling!"_

I'm not sure how but after that long night of calls, things between me and Shane returned back to normal. As stable as things were on that balcony. Seeing him on that couch almost made me run over and tackle him like an old friend. But I held back.

"C'mon Erica! Get ready!" He threw my beach bag at me, hoping it would jump start the process. I threw it back, shaking my head.

"I would go but since a certain group of rock stars disrupted my sleep..."

Nate and Jason tried to hide their smiles by looking away. Shane on the other hand looked shocked, he placed his hand over his heart.

"Who was it? Tell me and me and my brothers would go have a word with them! It's incredible how some stars have the nerve to do that."

"Yeah, some don't have any at all." I sarcastically said. I crossed my arms over my XXL T-shirt that I wore for my pj's. Shane, fully fitted for a day out in the sun, copied my movement.

"So are you coming then?"

"I can't!"

"Liar! You can, your just refuse to. " He accused, pointing a menacing finger at me. Jason and Nate's shoulders moved up and down in a erratic movement. They were silently laughing. I shot a glare at them, which made them both stop in mid laugh.

"What if I say I'll join you guys later? When I'm a bit more awake?" I whined closing my tired eyes. I knew I had a head full of bad hair, my eyes must have dark circles around them and I felt limp from not enough sleep. If these signs weren't enough to send anybody away I'm not sure what would make Shane run the other way.

"Fine!" Shane said through his gritted teeth. "But I'll be back to get you!"

I happily agreed. At least I got the chance to climb back into bed where my eternal blass was waiting for me.

"I hope you have fun! Tootles! See ya! Shane go away!" I shoed away the pack that all had beach towels and smelled of banana sunscreen.

I ran back into my bed, back into heaven, and back into "bliss".

I was wide awake by the time my head hit the pillow, returning to my bed. I could have cried, Hawaii isn't giving me the opportunity to get a good night's rest and I'm getting tired of it, literally.

I laid there, tightly squeezing my eyes together. I desperately waited my dreams of overcome me but it's just not happening. I hit my pillow with my crumpled fist, picturing Shane's face.

Its his fault why I never get a good nights rest. Its his fault why I'm screaming into my pillow. And its definitely his fault why I'm actually slipping on my bathing suit and grabbing my beach stuff to join them, way earlier than I expected.

I found one of Mile's unused undershirt to cover any unnecessary exposure. Yeah, I have a body image problem, sue me. What girl doesn't have one? Anyways, I got ready in the bathroom pulling my hair into a ponytail. I glanced at my image in the mirror, frowning.  
I was nervous.  
I could feel that tingly sensation on my skin, and that annoying pressure on my chest, growing. I was a ticking bomb, just waiting for the right spark so I could explode. My arms felt so weak that I have no idea how I managed to get my sunglasses hook on my ears and propped on my nose.

Why was I so shaken all of the sudden?

Was it possibly…

No.

I sighed, battling those feelings as I walked out. I reached for my bag when out of the corner of my eyes I saw something move. I whipped around to find Shane still lounging on the couch, as if he never moved.

"Jesus, Shane you scared me."

He smirked, " I knew you would come."

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes, tucking my bag behind me as I swung it over my shoulder. I marched out angrily as Shane continued to brag.

"You had me fooled for a bit but, I mean, C'mon! Who doesn't want to hang out with the Grey's. I knew you couldn't resist all our charm. But who cares about that when you can just be with moi. Man, seriously. Erica don't ever do that again. I thought my powers were wearing off."

"Shane, for just 5 nanoseconds, can you please just shut it?"

He looked at me.

"Nanoseconds over."

I groaned, he never gives up. And I was actually thinking I might possibly like… nevermind.

"Erica, when will you admit that just sooner or later, you're gonna love me. This face, these eyes, and the amazing package I came in." He motion at himself.  
Even if he was kidding around that was an arrogant thing to say. But the again, I'm talking to Shane Grey, Connect Three, Major Rock Star.

"Until I die."

He shook his head, "Oh Erica, no one can resist this."

He foolishly flexed his arms around, as if he had the bulging muscles of a body builder.

I took a glance at him and found myself examining his arms. They were no where near the body builder freak show, but they were…  
Gulp…sorta big.

I tore away from him and slightly blushed. I was mad at myself for lingering my sight longer than I should have.

Shane raced to the elevator and pushed the down button. He impatiently waited for me to get to where he was.

When I did get there, he nonchalantly leaned on the silver doors, looking as cool as he can be.

"Can I ask you something?" He muttered out. He shot his hand to the back of his head, scratching it nervously.

I bit the inside of my cheeks, looking wide-eyed at him. Maybe he might tell me after all.

"Um, I just lost a bet to Jason... and I need some of that money that you lost to me." He stuttered.

I relaxed, letting my shoulders droop a little. Jason was right, Shane and I are way better off as friends. The thought of the two of us together was enough to pull all my hair out. It's not that I constantly think about that. I just felt the need to explain and clarify.

"Pay him yourself! Psh!" I scoffed just as the bell dinged. The door of the elevator slid open, causing Shane to stumble back into the mechanical contraption. He landed flat on his back bumping his head on the floor. I climbed in rushing to help him.

He sat up, his mouth open in agony of pain. Shane's eyes closed, trying to ride out the distress. I kneeled down to his level, my eyes dodging to his expression, his muscular arms, and the unpushed buttons on the elevator. I quickly pushed the button that will lead to to the Lobby.

"Where?" is all I asked. He pointed at the back of his head.

I gingerly touched where he said and he winced, swatting my hand away.

"Don't! You'll ruin my hair." He complained

"I just want to see how bad it is." My hand reached out as I ran my fingers through his hair, looking for the swollen bump. He winced again but he didn't pulled away. I looked him straight in the eye, my fingers still in his hair

"Is your vision alright?"

He nodded. I closely examined him, to see if he might be lying.

"Do you feel dizzy?"

He grinned, "Yeah."

I noticed how close we were. His breathing was heavy and I could smell that banana scent on him. I stood up quickly, grabbing my things. I' m sure he implied that I was making him dizzy, which means that...I'm not going to finish that.

Shane crawled back up, glaring at me.

"Erica, we need to stop having these moments. I'm beginning to think you like me."

I gritted my teeth, surpressing how mad I was at myself. It wasn't him. It was me this time. I was the one who just had to touch his stupid hair and had to rush to his aid. I was the one who narrowed the spaced bewteen us. Although it wasn't as close as the last time, but it was enough to shaken me.

"Oh, and the last time? I suppose I was the one trying to-"

"That's different."

I let out a breath of used air in the tiny box, "Well it's diferrent too. Are you sure you feel ok?"

"If I said no would you be my personal nurse?"

"No."

The doors opened, ejecting us from the elevator so it can hurry up for other occupants.

"You know you care, Erica..."

And so what if I did?

--

I forced Shane to sit with me on the beach. After some whining and sand kicking he stayed. I used my nursing abilities to convince him. I guess having a brother a clusmy as Shane worked in my advantage. I lounged underneath the ginormous colorful umbrella, watching Sofie and Jason build a castle while Miles and Nate where out in the sea, trying to surf. Shane grumbled next to me, mad that I have him under arrest.

"I can't believe...dumb...it's only a bump."

I outstretched my legs as I yawned, "Quit complaining. I'm the nurse. Like it or I won't give you the money to pay back Jason."

"You can't do that! You are violating terms that you agreed on. You bet on it, you lost, you pay!"  
"Why don't you just go around and sell your beach towel for a thousand dollars. I'm sure there's someone who's crazy enough to buy it."  
"That's not the point! You said you didn't like him and I won! I need the money!"

Impossible. He's impossible. He could have his head split wide open and he would still be arguing.

"You didn't! There was two parts to that bet. Do I need to remind you that I have another date with him."

He quiet down, fuming.

"Why did you take the second date?" He whispered, a hint of danger in it.

I had the feeling we weren't just talking about the bet.

"Because," I said, "it's none of your business."  
"Who goes out with a person they don't like?" Shane challenged.

I shrugged, thinking. He was right. I mean, I do like Colton, but just not in that way. I don't know what happen, I was really into Colton when I first met him. I wish I could make myself swoon over him like I did back on the plane ride. I convinced myself, it was just a bad first date. Perhaps the second one could be much better and I end up falling in love with such a gentleman.

"I do like him, I just need to give it sometime..."

Shanes face dropped, "Why waste your time when you know you don't like him?"

My thoughts were so scrambbled up. I was blind not to see the obvious hints that Shane liked me. His kindness, the defensive part of him when Colton is brought up, and the way he just looks at me.

My mind went back to the first day when I first thought me and Shane would not get along and look at us; we're arguing. No surprise there, but I was right. We argue but when we don't we get along perfectly. I mean all the tension between is is because of...  
I came to the conclusion that the source of all this fighting is because of Colton and if this guy is gone… will we be able to…get along?

But I can't get rid of Colton. It's just not in my power to do that. How could I turn down someone? Me, of all girls, turn down a perfectly nice guy that I would never get back home.

"Erica?" Shane spoke, huddling closer to the shade that the umbrella produced. I scooted over to give him some room.

"Sorry, it's really none of my business. And I know you hate the bets but the money-"

"Tell Jason I owe him, and I'll do anything he asks."

"You sure? You'll be signing your dreams away. Jason always has a way of wreaking them."

I giggled, "I'm sure."

--

It was noon, two hours before Connect Three had to pack up and leave. I was exhausted of being on the sunny beach, and thirsty, very thirsty. Shane had stick to my side all day. We occasionally talk but mostly we stayed quiet, enjoying the company. So it came as a surprise to watch Shane run away and some back with fruit drinks for the both of us. It was sweet of him. I didn't even have to say a word.

"Thanks."

"No problem, anything for you."

"I'm starting to think someone likes me…" I teased the way he joked when I rushed out the elevator, earlier on.

"It's just a thank you for healing me back to extraordinary health." He announced sipping his drink. He tried to hold a smile in but it was a battle lost. He was trying to hide it.

Another long period of time passed by.

"If I tell you something, you promise you won't go like "OMG Shane! That's so totally crazy"" Shane did a crude imitation of a girl. I laughed.

"Ha ha, that was really good. Have you ever considered singing like that? You could _totally _pass as a girl."

Shane hushed me, "Whatever. Seriously, promise?"

I put my drink down, balancing it on the sand, "Promise, now shoot."

"I think…

He trailed off, thinking of what too say.

"I think you are an amazing girl, and Colton is a very lucky man to have you."

I weakly smiled, "Thanks..."

After Connect Three left and the day was gone, I was back in bed torn into two pieces. One was that Shane, kinda, sort of, not really admitted that he liked me and that scared me. The other was his eyes that begged me not to go on that date and I was willing to do anything to make that look go away.

--

****

I'm not completely loving this chapter. I'm not sure how many times I've reworded it, deleted some parts, and cringed at how poorly descriptive I was. But feel free to bash me with a bad review. I deserve it.


	9. Chapter 9

**I reached a thousand hits! Whoo! I'm sure I have the readers...now a way to get reviews, hmm. I'm sorta sad that I got no reviews for the last chapter but I kinda foresaw that. Anyways, Heres The Next Chapter!**

Almost Lover

Day Nine- Second Date

--

I was extremely anxious and extremely alone in the suite. My family had gone off for another family dinner and I wished they hadn't. At least with them around I have some distraction. Miles would be making fun of how I look. Sofie would be nagging me to braid her hair. My mom would be calming me down, and Dad would be mindlessly talking about some random sports star I don't even know about. And there was no use calling up the Grey's when they were out doing their final dress rehearsal for their show tomorrow. Only in times like this do I really appreciate my family.

I paced around, my hands forcefully behind my back. I did not touch anything in fear that I just might get lost in what I'm doing. A couple of minutes ago I had to wash my entire face because I went way over board with my make up. I washed my face until it was raw red and, since then, I haven't touch my make up bag.

I stopped. Looked around. And began pacing again. Colton should be here in twenty minutes. I had twenty minutes to kill. I release my hands from their confinement, happy to be free. I quickly snatched my tiny make up back and began reapplying everything I had before, minus my clown like cheeks and over done eyes. I threw everything I had from yesterdays beach bag to tonight's date bag. I stopped, again.

My over sized black bag looked over stuffed. I bit my lip. I should really clean it out. I turned my bag upside down and everything came crashing down on the floor. I instantly began sorting out things into three piles.

The "I can't live without" Items

The "I might need this, so just in case.." Items

And

The "What the heck was this doing in here" Items.

I obviously needed my room key, my make up bag, cell phone, and a tiny bottle of lotion. Every girl needs a tiny bottle of lotion in their bags.

I threw random paper balls, calculator, sun screen, a towel, an old pen, a spoon and some sea shells to the side. I think Sofie stashed the shells inside my beach bag when I wasn't looking.

When I was finally done with the first pile I moved on to the last.

In front of me laid some of the things I would never throw away but I just couldn't keep them all. I packed up some gum, my disposable camera, and lastly a random post-it's and a pencil.

When I got up I could heard Colton by the door. He hadn't knocked yet, but I heard his footsteps stop right at my suite. I collected my things and myself together and neared the door. I looked through the peep hole where I saw the distorted image of Colton, nervously talking to himself.

I pressed my ear to the door.

"Chill, she's just a girl that happens to like you. Don't blow it. Don't worry if you do, the chances of seeing her again are slim but…ugh…I need to see her again…this can't be the end."

I heard the taps of the knock five times louder than necessary thank to my ingenious idea of sticking my ear on the door. I moved away rubbing my ear gingerly. I opened up and saw the him and his Malibu smile shining down at me.

"Hey" I whimpered, feeling guilty. All my other thoughts of Shane have selfishly taken most of my time, instead of Colton, who was the one who openly liked me.

I felt his gaze on me, making me feel self-conscious.

"You look…amazing." He said in disbelief.

I cracked a smile, "You think so?"

I examined what I was wearing, black flats, a black tropical themed puffy skirt and a crisp white blouse. It wasn't very amazing to me.

" I know so." Colton stuck out his elbow and I linked my arm with his as we walked down to this very anticipated date of ours.

--

"Colton, how did you…this is amazing!"

I over look the pier I was brought to. On the outstretch of the sea there were many little boats floating about with Christmas lights as their light source. It was breath taking. When I finally looked closer, there were couples on the floating crafts having a candle light dinner seeming positively relaxed.

"You like it?" He asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I don't know what to say!"

Colton held my hand as we neared the edge of the pier, into the "entrance" of this floating restaurant. They took our orders and we were quickly escorted to a boat and were launched off to join the others. There was a short legged table and two squishy looking cushions where we sat down.

"Wow, this is great." I said admiring the scene.

"It's even better with you."

That guilt came back, almost stabbing my stomach with a dull knife. I forced a smiled but it probably look like I was in pain. Of course, nothing can get past Colton's omniscient eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just hungry," I lied, "I haven't eaten all day."

"Should I get someone to bring the food faster?"

But of course, he can be so easily fooled.

"Oh it's fine, I could wait a few more minutes."

--

We ate in silence when the food reached us. A man in a motor powered boat parked next to us and settled our plates down. Before he left the waiter snuck a bottle of champagne and gave it to us. He winked and continued his trip to other boats. Colton smiled and poured us the drink in small little glass.

"I'm not 21 yet." I said, refusing the drink.

He held the glass to his lips before he drank, "Neither am I."

I began poking my food around. It's something I do right before I devour a meal. This time I ate slowly, trying to be a civilized women instead of my sloppy self.

"Sooo."

I looked up and Colton was staring at me, his food untouched.

"I guess by now you know something's up." He admitted.

I froze in mid-chew. I had no idea what he was talking about, much less that there was something going on.

"Umm, yeah…"

"Well it's hard for me to say this or to even ask you."

My eyes widen. What in the world was he going to ask me? A sudden fear stuck me, what if he asked me to be his girlfriend? I can't say no but I can't say yes. Wait, I'll just tell him I'm horrible at long distance relationships. Yeah, that's what I'll tell him.

"Uh, go on."

He sipped on his champagne, "Well I was talking to Em last time, and she got me wondering a lot about you…"

"Uh huh."

"And me."

__

OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHHHHHHHMYGOSH!

I could feel a sudden warmth to my face. If there was anyway I could jump to the pier without getting wet I would. I was stuck here, waiting for Colton's question which, I feared to answer.

"Oh."

"Well I really like you, and unfortunately I'm leaving tomorrow bright and early."

__

Just say that you don't believe in long distance relationships.

"And I just can't leave without suggesting something to you."

__

Look him straight in the eye and say no.

"I was wondering…"

__

I'm sorry Colton.

"If you can possibly…"

__

You're a really nice guy and all but…

"When you graduated from high school.."

__

This can't work, me and you...

"If you can come to Brown with me?"

__

So I'm really sor-

What?

"You want m-me to go to _Brown_?" I stumbled over my words.

He nodded, looking a hopeful as Sofie did when she wished for a cell phone. I relaxed, thankful that it was nowhere near what I thought it was.

"Colton, I can't afford and Ivy-League School." I confessed, it was true. Seeing some of those figures made my mind boggle.

" You can get scholarships! And Financial aid, There's loans too!"

"I don't even know if I could be accepted to a school like that! It would be an honor, but I can't."

"Erica, I know I sound crazy but it's like I need you in my life."

I stopped breathing.

"There's something about you that-"

"Colton?"

"I want to discover."

I was flabbergasted. We looked at each other, our expressions very different in the silence.

Colton looked frantic as if he might lose the air he's breathing. I looked stunned as if I were just shown Santa really did exist.

"I'm scared that after tonight I won't ever see you." He admitted.

So that's the reason why he wants me to go. He's gone crazy over me and is loony enough to suggest me going to his high class school. I'm very flattered but there's only so much a girl can achieve. I felt still felt sorry though, this guy is pouring his heart to me and I sat there. Unmoved by his attempts.

I reached over the table and held his hand.

"You will. I can promise that. What I can't promise is going to Brown."

He looked down, embarrassed, "I didn't know what else to say. I can't tell you to move to Michigan."

I laughed, "Well I think that easier than going to Brown."

He sighed, finally finding the absurdness of his question, "I bet."

We continued out date, laughing and dining. We chatted with other couples that got close enough to our boat and then before I knew it we were on our way back to the Hotel.

--

We sat in the still Lobby of the Hotel. It was uncomfortable to talk because our voices bounced off the walls. It was late but we didn't want to go. The realization that I'll probably never see him again, hit me at that time. Although I didn't see Colton any more than a friend, I clung on to him. He was my first adventure in Hawaii and it was sad seeing it come to an end.

"Erica?" He whispered in my ear with such tender care it sent a wave of sadness in me.

"If we don't ever meet up again, I want you to know that I loved every second I had with you."

I squeezed his hand shaking my head, "Don't say that."

Colton has been strangely kind to me when I didn't deserve it. I think I owe it to him, somehow, that I see him after Hawaii is long gone.

He nuzzled his nose against the top of my head.

"I don't want to get my hopes up."

"You're not. When-"

****

"Hey! You two!"

We both look up watching the event coordinator, Steven, rush up to us, waving a finger to us. He had a different jacket that specified that he was no longer an event coordinator but a grave-yard manager.

"It's past the Hotel's curfew, now skedaddle before I call security."

Colton and I walked to the stairs, fully knowing it takes longer than the elevator. A slight regret in me made me sigh. I'm not sure why I couldn't get myself to like Colton.  
He was a great catch that landed in my boat and I stood there watching him flop away to the sea. Fish like him only come once in while. I guess he wasn't my type of fish.

As we neared my suite, Colton envelope me into a hug. I hug back with the same warmth he's been showing for the past days.

He swooped down and kissed me, a bittersweet kiss. A gesture that should be enjoyable, should send me into space, should make me melt in his touch but it never came close to that. I shut my eyes and I tore away, overwhelmed and angry.

Colton didn't bother to ask, he just tucked my head underneath his chin.

"It's hard to say it." I heard him say.

"Don't" I mumbled against his chest.

He pulled me away at his arm length. "but I have to go. So Good-"

I shook my head refusing to hear it.

"I promise!" I said louder than I expected.

"but just in case… Goodnight, sweet dreams, and I'll see you when I do."

He release me and walked down the hall to the elevator. Every once in a while he would look back and smile that Malibu smile that first drawn me to him. Once he disappeared behind the elevator, I finally retired to my room. I didn't bother to change in my pajamas. I crashed down onto my bed feeling less than great.  
Recovering from the loss of a friend took another sleepless night in Hawaii. When will I get my sleep?

--

****

It tore me to pieces that I had to make Colton leave but I loved writing up the perfect date. Ahhh sad isn't it? Losing such a perfect guy. -sigh- BUT stay tuned, let's see how things turn out for Erica and Shane.

And for the next story I need a girls name, I'm lingering on one but I'm not really sure about it. Give me suggestions!!


	10. Chapter 10

Almost Lover

Day Ten: Silent Confession

--

We took a small tourist bus to the venue. Me and Sofie had to wake up early to join Connect Three on their trip over to the Majestic Maui Theatre. We met at the Lobby at 8 o clock sharp, where four bodies were waiting for me and Sofie. It was the entire Connect Three band plus Nate's girlfriend.

"'Bout time!" Shane complained looking at his watch.

Jason motioned all of us outside where the bus was parked. When I got settled at the very back of the bus, I was informed it was a two hour drive just of reach the city of the venue. I had to spend two whole hours with Shane and I was not looking forward to that. Shane climbed in and immediately collapsed next to me.

"So why didn't you stay in a Hotel that was actually in that city?" I asked annoyed.

"Because we still have the MTV thing, and the hotel offered the stay for free." Shane said in a "duh" voice. Like I was suppose to know what's it like to be a celebrity.

I shifted a few times in my seat. Not because I was uncomfortable but because Shane suddenly found a way to entertain himself.

"Shane, quit poking me!" I flinched at his stabbing finger.

"Well forgive me, but your side is so squishy."

"You don't tell girls they're squishy!" Nate's girlfriend said, coming to my rescue. She secured her side by wrapping her arms around her waist, just in case Nate got any ideas.

"Why not?"  
She rolled her eyes, "You just don't!"

Shane crossed his arms, sulking and restraining himself from poking me further.

I mouth a thanks to her and she shook her head as if saying, "No problem."

Shane dragged his body closer to me, closing the sitting space between us. He chewed on his bottom lip, in the most adorable way.

"How was it?" There are no words to describe his face.

"It was fine." I flatly said. I didn't want to let him know that I was missing a friend. I sighed, turning away from him. I didn't want to think about it. I felt terrible and I don't want to be reminded of yesterday.

Shane took noticed of this and frowned.

"So you were right then."

Confused, I glanced at Shane who looked disheartened.

"What do you mean…"

"If you gave it sometime, you'll like him. And you do."

"Shane?"  
"What?"  
"Shut up."

"Well someone's a little grumpy!"

"And?" I sharply replied.

Shane studied me, his eyes bore into mine, searching for something. I looked away, refusing to let him know anything.

"Sorry for being nosey." He apologized, Shane scooted away and drummed his fingers on his knee. The moment he became distant I wanted him near.

Close enough to hear him whisper, close enough to touch, close enough where I can see that small smile of his.

He sat still, so still that it was surprising to see him blink.

"He left, ok?" I admitted, "He left early this morning."

Shane looked up, shaking himself out of his stone-shell. He shrugged it off, his defensive attitude apparent.

"That's nice."

And that was the last thing he spoke to me from that bus. Those hours there were agonizing. I tried to get him to talk by asking questions or showing him the view we were passing.

He nodded.

He "smiled".

He'd seen it before.

So my efforts failed miserably, and by the time the first hour rolled by, I quit. I got up and moved. I sat next to Jason who was chatting away with Sofie.

"Hey Erica!" He greeted as if he hadn't seen me in a while.

"Sofie told me you got home from your date _really_ late." He stressed. "Was the date that good?"

"Yeah, in fact it was so good I wish it never ended." I said sarcastically.

Jason smirked, "What happened? Prince Charming wasn't charming enough?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess…"

He looked at Shane before he leaned closer to me, "He got you didn't he?"

My eyes widen and I shook my head so many times I got dizzy. I wasn't even convincing myself, much less Jason. He put a comforting arm around my shoulders, consoling me. Sofie threw some death daggers at me with her glare. I glared back. She owed me, she dragged me here in the first place.

The feeling of "oh crap" sat on my heart who was throbbing lightly for Shane. There was so much inside that wished at that moment I could of chosen Colton. Colton was sweet, he was an ivy-league boy, he was beyond anything I could wish for. But here I was, finally realizing my stupid petty crush on a boy who confuses the heck out of me.

"So I guess your advice didn't work." I said hopelessly.

"Huh?"

"The 'stray away from him, Erica, if you know what's best for you" thing." I outstretched my hands, in front of me, trying to make Jason remember the scene of the Christmas Eve party.

Jason laughed, " I didn't exactly say that."

I sighed looking over at Nate and his girlfriend, "But it's what you meant."

--

Ok, I'll admit it. I've been suppressing some feelings, that I didn't want to have. So what if I like Shane? It's only a tiny school girl crush. Crushes are easy come, easy go, there's no doubt in my mind that I'll get over Shane. Perhaps, he's the reason, the obstacle, why Colton and I didn't work. I mean you can't like a boy when your mind is being occupied by someone else right?

Anyways, the bus drove straight threw a crowd full of screaming girls. No, he didn't run them over, if that's what your thinking. I mean, by the amount of fans that were standing in line, I was surprise he didn't.

As the bus slowed to a halt, we all picked up our things, getting ready to jump off the vehicle. Shane shoved passed me following Jason out. Nate looked at me pushing his unnamed girlfriend forward.

"Um, me and the guys are gonna be real busy today and well Alex offered to stay with you. And yeah…don't cause any trouble." Nate said awkwardly. I remembered the last time I asked Nate about Shane and how he was no help at all. I understand now why he was so secretive about his brother, and he gained my respect for protecting him. But I was still glad I somehow managed around Jason.

Alex wrapped her outstretched arms around me and Sofie, enveloping us in a hug.

"Oh finally some girls! We are gonna have so much fun!"

Nate smiled approvingly and left.

--

We spent our day out shopping on the deserted streets of this new city. I assumed everybody was recovering from the past holiday or they're out in line for the C3 concert. No matter what the reason, we were left with a quiet day at boutiques, eating out and just having a good time. Nevertheless I was surprise me and Alex got along so well. She was so down to earth and quirky. She almost seemed, you know…_normal_.

The moment we suddenly got bombarded with cameras we took a run for it. I grabbed Sofie and quickly followed Alex to no where in particular.

Almost normal.

Alex whipped out her cell phone and yelled into it.

"Hurry! They're chasing us!"

I looked behind me, a mob of paparazzi were gaining ground. My heart skipped and I frantically caught up to Alex.

"WHERE?…ok!"

Alex shoved her cellphone into her back pocket.

"Intersection of Main St. and Kealoha. We need to find Kealoha!"

We breathlessly kept running from the never ending chase. I began to wonder why Alex was so easily recognized and I have yet to be caught in this mess with the brothers.

"There!" Sofie pointed she suddenly sprinted towards it. Right at the corner was a black car with heavily tinted windows. Alex was the first to reach it and opened the door for us, me and Sofie dived in. Alex jumped in and the car drove off right before the crowd of paparazzi got a picture.

I could feel my heart racing and my face flushed deep red. In fact, we all looked like that. We looked at each other in our helpless state.

"And that's how you walk in the streets of Hollywood" Alex said informatively.

I laughed, holding on to my aching lungs.

--

"Ok, the lounge _should_ be here…somewhere…"

Alex was leading us through a maze of backstage halls. Sofie held my hand while the other was clutching her backstage in awe. We kept on walking passed label-less doors and pitch black windows. Every once in awhile a random person with thick headphones would pass by but mainly we were alone.

"Umm, are you sure, we're going the right way?" I asked, almost scared we were on the road to the center of the earth. Or worse into a fiery pit of paparazzo's.

"Nate said once we pass their dressing rooms that there manager should be waiting for us." She said looking at her watch. We were suppose to meet up with him so he could personally escort us to some seats that were strictly reserved.

A sense of relief washed over me, "Alex we passed their rooms like 5 minutes ago."

I clearly remembered three door's with three distinct names tapped on them. I pointed towards the other direction and Alex sighed.

"Oh my god, that's a relief."

She walked passed me and she looked at her watch, "It's almost time for the show. For a second I thought we were gonna miss the beginning."

We walked back to the calm lounge. A man in his 40s looked glad to see us. "

"I heard what happened." He said giving us each a much needed bottle of water.

"Yeah, Phil, I don't know why I thought Hawaii was different from anywhere." Alex said annoyed, she gulper her water down and sighed.

"This is Erica and Sofie." She introduced us. Phil shook our hand politely.

"So these are the two girls the boys were talking about. Well nice to meet you, I'm Phil, Connect Three's Manager and I think we should be off. The show should start soon."

I looked at my watch, 6:48. I hadn't realize the proximity of the show. A sudden sensation came over me and for some strange reason I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

--

The ear pitching scream of 8 thousand girls was death-defying. Well 8 thousand and three, if you count Sofie, Alex and I. There was a certain atmosphere in the theatre that made the anxiety build up so much it feels like you might explode in any second. There was no point on holding back that scream pent up inside of me, Even my best ear shattering scream would be lost in the sea of cries of the girls.

Connect Three fans sure know how to use their lungs.

The stage that was darkly lit was now bathed in a soft blue hazy light. From the theatre balcony where were sat at we had a clear view of everything.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK?" Shane voice boom through the area. Well I'm not sure if it was Shane because there was nobody on stage from what I could tell. But it sure sounded like him.

More screams.

"HAHA WELL I HOPE YOU BROUGHT YOUR EAR PLUGS CAUSE WE'RE GONNA MAKE SOME NOISE TONIGHT."

His laugh was completely adorable but it was way better magnified to that extreme. I watched the stage intensely waiting for them to come out. And in my head I predicted the many entrances they could make but none could ever imagine that they would appear in the mist screaming girls.

They some how "walked on water" all the way to the stage and began their opening number.

I stood there consciously feeling Alex and Sofie jumping next to me, dancing to the music but my mind was somewhere else.

I'm not sure if it was because the atmosphere was contagious or the feeling of euphoria was just spontaneously put there when I saw Shane up on the big screen smiling. My heart swelled seeing him on that stage and hearing his voice. It was more than the tiny crush I was convincing myself. I like Shane.

I _really_ like Shane.

Even thought it was hopeless I screamed out at the top of my lungs, "I love you Shane!"

I knew my tiny cry would get swallowed up in the monster of yells that were produced by girls the age of Sofie.

After that crazy antic Shane looked in our direction, and for a spilt second I could have sworn he saw me, that small smiled of his grew. It's as if he heard me.  
"ALRIGHT NOW HIT IT!"  
The music began with a tremendous opening and once Shane began to sing I couldn't hear anything else but him.

The sounds of screams melted away and my vision narrowed down to him.

Maybe I was crazy for liking him. Or at least finally allowing myself to like him. Through the whole concert I, along with 8 thousand other girls, fell in love with Shane and I was the lucky one to know, that the possibly of _us_ is higher than any high that any endorphines can take me.

--

**Sorry for the choppy chapter! I really wanted to post this up to get it out of the way, I have a ton of homework and studying to do now. -sad face- Anyways I do promise to go back and rewrite it just as long and you R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another one! YAY!**

Almost Lover

Day Eleven: Fight

--

I was floating. All day I wore this goofy smile, love-struck. I would absent mindedly look at things that were new to me. The way the water crashed into the land and made this whoosh-shh sound. The way the sun shone just right. The crisp smell of the suite when all the windows were open. I was happy with no real reason to be. I overheard Miles telling my parents to take me to the hospital because I've been smiling through all his annoying remarks. I shrugged it off and sighed. I love Hawaii. I walked out back to the balcony, loving the sensation of the light breeze on my skin. It tickled my senses where it felt like I was floating.

No.

I was flying.

I lifted my arms up to my sides, imitating a bird soaring through the air. I closed my eyes. I didn't feel so lightweight and carefree when I was with Colton. Despite his perfect disposition, his only flaw was that he didn't have what I liked about Shane.

What did I like about Shane, you ask?

His ability to make me feel the way I feel. The rush of exhilaration I have now when I think about him. His eyes, chocolate brown like mine, but way better. The way his lips curve so smoothly, it makes me think of how dumb it was of me to run off. And I recently discovered how amazingly talented he is. A definite plus.

I sighed, this was definitely better than what I've ever dreamed of. The emotions were just an amazing explosion of happiness but ironically I felt strangely at ease.

"Erica!"

Sofie yelled from inside.

"Come quick! We're on tv!"

That snapped me out from my daydreams. I walked back in, Sofie pointed to the tv which was flashing pictures of yesterday. Apparently, the paparazzi have been following us for longer than I remembered.

A multitude of pictures flashed on the screen, making a crude motion of us window shopping, talking, eating, and then, running away from the mob of them. Sofie watched wide-eyed, in amazement. If I could take a shot at what she was thinking I would guess she couldn't wait to tell her friends about all this.

__

**"Not only was Hawaii treated with a rockin' concert of the band Connect Three but we found Nate's girlfriend, Alex, lurking around the city with two unknown friends. How's that for a holiday gift?"**

Fortunately, the gossip show didn't look further into the "two unknown friends". I sighed in relief and when back to my state of euphoria.

I spent most morning, daydreaming and being aloof. I didn't bother to annoy Miles to call Shane, despite the fact that I had his number stored in my phone and engraved in my mind. Alex slipped me the information that usually after a concert they all sleep in. I didn't yell at Sofie for any possible misplacing of my things. I didn't properly say good-bye to my parents as they left for their snorkeling appointment.

All I did was sit by the window and watched the clouds lazily pass by.

"Hey have you decided on what college?" my brother sat down beside me. College? The only thing I was thinking about was following Shane around the country for their next tour. School requires attendance and that's impossible if I want to be supporting him.

I let a loose smile droop on my face, "No…"

He chuckled at my response.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting all 'uhhhh' lately." He leaned back on the wall, supporting his back.

I grinned and looked down, shaking my head. I smiled widely, shrugging, "I don't know, I feel strangely great."

Miles scrunched up his nose, "Oh."

I continued on with my thoughts.

"Well I think you need some air."

"I'm breathing…"

Miles somehow picked me up and threw me out of the suite. Don't gasp, he didn't literally threw me, figuratively of course.. I guess he couldn't stand such a happy me around.

I pounded on the door, trying to get back inside. I didn't have time to process what was going on, so grabbing a key on the way out was minimal.

"MILES! Don't be a JERK!"

"He's not a jerk…"

My heart stopped and I whipped around. There he was, by himself, a mere yard away.

"He did me a favor. I was about to coax you out from that cave."

I stared at him, shocked like a fan girl.

"You wanna come with me? I'm gonna go chill at those weird chair things they have at the lobby."

I found my voice, "Why in the world would the Shane Grey just want to sit around?"

His smooth lips spread forming into a smile, "I know, I'm just a bundle of daily surprises."

He had no idea how right he was.

--

"So did you like the concert?" Shane asked, patting the seat next to him. I took it, even if he wouldn't have offered I would have sat there. Anywhere close to Shane was the perfect spot.

"I have never been to a concert that hurt my ears." I admitted. Shane grinned, thinking back to yesterday. He shrugged it off. He's been through many concert's with ear shattering screams of adoring fans. It was nothing new to him.

"But," I continued, "I really liked it. I have to say Shane, you converted me into a fan."

He looked shocked, "You weren't one before?!"

"If I was, I think I would have been more excited to see you." I laughed.

Steven passed by, eyeing me. I guess he recognized me from that date from Colton. Shane glared at the man, almost protectively. Well, at least, I hope he was. When Steven was no where to be found and other people out of ear shot Shane talked again, but it wasn't what I was expecting.

"Jason told me."

I stopped breathing. I hadn't realized till then I hinted to Jason that I like Shane. Did Jason crack? Did he spill _EVERYTHING_? I didn't want Shane to find out I liked him. I know I've been daydreaming and seeing how wonderful it could be, but it's just a fantasy. What twisted fate would throw me into Shane's path and then fall madly in love with each other?

It's not this fate, and the doubts of my school crush came back.

"What did he tell you?" I breathed out.

"Well it's the reason why I came by to talk to you."

Oh snaps, what does Shane have up his sleeve now.

"I guess I made it obvious before but I didn't intend for you to find out…that I…umm."

"Like me?" The words just came out of my mouth.

He nodded, solemnly, "Yeah."

At this point, I had no idea whether how this chat was going to end. I supposed I could walk back to my suite with Shane holding my hand or…

Walked back completely fine with his talk.

So much inside me wished for the first one.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Oh! He told me _that he also told you _about the whole contract thing…"

I rolled my eyes, "Your publicist? Yeah."

"So heh, that crushed my small hopes."

Ahhhh! He had hopes! My heart was doing some kind of dance.

"But I mean it was for the better."

Wait, hold it. What?

"I mean you and Colton hit it off so well and I could see you missed him yesterday."

Great, I miss a friend and now I have to explain. Boys are so blind from the hints we send off, right? I thought of how to make things straight but Shane beat me to the punch.

The punch heard around the world.

"I still find it really hypocritical of you though."

"Excuse me?"

Seriously, the surprises never end with this boy.

"One second you were saying you didn't like him, and the moment he takes you out to a better date you're all lovey dovey. Then he tells you he's leaving so he'll keep on reminding you that he liked you first."

It took all the strength in me to NOT punch him right now.

"If I didn't know any better I'll bet that you just didn't want me to win my bets."

"I'm the hypocrite?" I grumbled. I threw him my most hateful stare I could muster.

He nodded, "You changed your mind like over night! After you told me that Colton was exactly how I said he would be."

Oh, I'm not letting him win on this one. I cleared my thoat and calmly replied to his absurd comments.

"Well let me remind you that I wasn't the one who was 'appearing' to dislike me, and then suddenly out of the blue your brother comes out with "_Oh Erica he doesn't hate you he only STINKIN likes you_!" And I might have said I didn't like Colton at first but I ALSO said I can grow into him!"

"If you don't want to admit it then I want the money." Shane growled, narrowing his eyes at me. Two can play that game, and I narrowed mine as well.

"Well's plenty of things I want Shane, things I can't have! So you can shove those 95 dollars up your a-"

"Do you want me to say it? IS that what you want? Me to admit it so you can run off with your damn Colton like you do?"

Shane stood up, leaning over me. He was as dangerously close like the last time, minus the yelling.

"ss..What in the hell are you talking about!?" I spat back.

"I like you!" Shane yelled out.

The few people in the lobby turned to look at us. I nervously smiled at them, as if I was saying, 'oh him? Ignore him he's just crazy.' I glance back at Shane.

"Shane shut up, everyone can hear you."

"Everyone but you…" He sighed. He sat back down his head resting in his hands.

Damn Shane, it's like he knows how to make me feel so guilty with a single drop of sadness in his eyes. We were both at fault; him and his stupid bet and, me and my stupid wish for him not to win. I closed in the wide gap between us, I'm not sure how it got so wide. Perhaps it happened between the yelling.

"Shane," I said tenderly, "I've been confused for sometime…"

He didn't move from his postion, he didn't even bother to look up at me. Cut me some slack! I had plenty of reason to snap at him.

"Oh whoop-dee-doo."

I glared at him, "Can you be less of a kid and at least look at me?"

His eyes flickered up, "Happy?"

I nodded, to myself. Was I really about to tell Shane I liked him too? My skin tingled, signaling my that I was nervous, beyond nervous. My breathing was the biggest indicator that I was just moments away.

"I realized yesterday that…"

Breathe.

"um I- in the bus…"

Deep cleansing breaths, C'mon Erica you can do it.

"Jason helped me figure out that…"

Shane raised his eyebrow, interested, "That what?"

I whispered the last part, "I liked you too."

Whoo, celebrate! I manage to tell him with out having a severe panic attack. I could almost see the light at the end of the purse, freeing me from the dark prision.

"I don't believe you."

And the suddenly I was closed back in.

"Huh?"

Shane stood up once more, "I think I need a girl that is much more open and outgoing . I just noticed that you are no risk taker and I think I need one. To spicen up my life, ya know?"

My mouth gaped open, "What are you talking about?"

"I want _my_ risk-taker to prove it." He smirked, "I'm gonna head back up, I'll talk to you when you decide to actually prove this supposed "attraction" on me."

What the hell? How did he do that? How did he manage to confuse, anger, disappoint me all at the same time? How in the world am I going to prove anything to Shane? I swear he has his head shoved so far up his _behind_ he can't even smell how bad his stupid antics are. Speaking of behinds I was looking at Shane's behind was he walked away from me.

I crossed my arms, frustrated. I stormed back to the suite where I wait for MIled to open the door for me.

__

"Boy, Erica, how do even begin to convince Shane?"

**--**

**Like it? It's a little shorter than what I been writing…but please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahh! I'm getting close to finishing this story! A cause for celebration since I usually up load a story, work on a few chapters and then I never update. And I end up deleting the story. So I'm proud of myself that I've gotten this far! (yay!) Anyways, sorry for making the last chapter… I will have to rewrite that one too, but in the meantime…Enjoy this Chapter.**

Almost Lover

Chapter Twelve: Sleep Deprived

--

**December 30, 2007 **

**3:58 A.M.**

I stared at my alarm clock that blinked the time and date at me. I just couldn't sleep, again. Shane had chased my chance of any rest tonight or morning, whatever. It was almost unbelievable that I could never get a night's rest. I knew one day all these nights will catch up to me.

Like other nights before, I laid there thinking. The fight that happened around 13 hours ago was still tormenting my mind. I'm not even sure what caused me to lose my self-control like that. Heck, he knows how to push the right buttons to make me go crazy. Crazy enough to tell Shane that I liked him as well. And what does he say?

__

"Prove it."  
"I want a risk-taker."  
"Blah blah blah!"

I think confessing feelings like _that_ is enough evidence. I mean I could have bottled everything up and keep him at a distance, like I was advised. But Shane had the right to know that it was him all along, and not Colton. Now I have to somehow "prove" this to Shane. How in the world am I even suppose to do that?

I can't send him flowers or notes or gifts.

First, flowers are kind of weird to send to a guy. Second, notes are so jr. high. Third, what am I suppose to give him? Besides, where's the risk in sending things?

I sighed, turning over to the other side. I should have just let him kiss me when I had the chance. I think everything would have been much more clearer than it is right now.

So at this point this vacation was nothing than what I ever imagined. I never saw myself on two dates with a great guy, or going to a concert, or even fight with a mindless boy from Connect Three. Hawaii was definitely different, it's also way better than what those cheesy commercials depict it to be, I had the chance to do things I would never try back home, and I got to know Shane Grey. Crazy, unpredictable, Shane Grey.

Now, what would Shane do? What foolish unexpected thing would he do to show he liked me? I glanced back at the clock.

**4:09 A.M.**

I gritted my teeth, angry that I had to spend another long night up. I had to blame myself, I mean if I weren't so concerned about proving anything to Shane then I would be happily in my dreams right now.

I mean it's not like I can do anything right now to show him.

I need to think harder.

What could I do?

Hmm…

Something Shane would approve of…

Heck, something he wouldn't expect.

I saw that light again, wider than before.

__

Get out of bed.

I sat up, not really sure if I was coming up with these thoughts or if was something else. I crawled out of bed, trying to make minimal sound.

__

Change.

I found some sweatpants lying on the foot of my bed. I pulled the pant's over my shorts. I scurried to find a plain top to put over my tank top that I used for pj's. Even before I got to slide into my flipflops, my thoughts told me another direction.

__

Grab your bag.

I shuffled to the living room where I last remembered the location of my bag. It was thrown furiously at the couch when I returned from the talk with Shane. I hanged it on my shoulders, waiting for that voice to comeback. I stood there, in the dark, for a moment, doubting that I ever heard anything in the first place. I took the first step back to my room when I heard it again.

__

He's waiting.

At that point, I seriously thought I was going crazy. Shane wouldn't be up at this hour. I don't even think I would be up at this hour if I had the choice. I hesitated, thinking about the consequences. I thought about Steven and his watchful eye over the hotel. I could be caught and sent back here. Then I had to face the embarrassing fact that I was out to look for Shane. What if my parents found out? That would be one good reason not to go.

I began to understand what Shane meant about risks, breaking out of the mold, just to take a chance at what might not be. Should I risk it all that just to prove Shane wrong?

I smiled, "Oh yeah."

--

I stepped out of my suite, closing the door lightly behind me. My eyes darted in all directions before I took another step.

Clear.

The halls were completely clear.

I took the chance to scramble to the elevator. I pushed the up button and waited impatiently for it. The halls were silent enough to hear the box elevate from the bottom floor. It was so quiet, I could hear the laughter coming from the other side of the shiny doors. My eyes widen and I sprinted to the stairs. It had to be Steven, there's nobody in the world that would be up so late, riding up the elevators.

I watched from the safety of the stairs. Three men, including Steven, jumped out. The two men that accompanied him carried luggage. I assumed they were just checking in.

"I'm really glad our hotel was chosen to host the MTV's New Year's Bash." Steven drawled.

One of the men, who I now recognized as Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy, shook his head, "It had to be this Hotel. The last floor is perfect for shooting."

The other man, who sadly I didn't know, agreed, "Not to mention, Hawaii is the last place in the world to celebrate New Years."

They high-fived each other as Steven escorted them to their rooms.

How lucky, I get to have Pete Wentz on my floor.

The moment of distraction was over and I climbed the endless number of steps to reach that floor number I remembered so clearly.

9TH FLOOR

I was beyond relieved to see the labeled door. Before I pushed passed it I checked if the coast was clear. I poked my head out from behind and looked in all directions.

Clear.

At this point I had no idea what brought me up here. What was I suppose to say? How was I going to get him awake?

I mindlessly reaching into my bag and grabbed my phone. I raced towards his room with my heart pounding in my chest and my fingers pressing on the numbers.

_Ring  
Ring  
**RINNNGGGGGG** _

"Lo?"

I heard his sleep infested voice and I sighed. At least I won't have to be knocking like a crazy fan at his door.

"Shane, it's Erica!" I frantically spoke. I could almost see his door.

"Ricaaa?" His voice trailed off, as if he was dozing off.

"Yes! Shane get up, I'm at your door." I closed my phone, finally stepping in front of that memorable spot. I could hear stumbling on the other side, telling me that at least Shane believe that.

I clutched on to my bag as tight as my fist could. I felt a light pressure on my chest. If this wasn't a risk, I don't know what is.

The door creaked open at first, then it disappeared. Shane stood in front of me, his eyes half open. I could of jumped on him, seeing how adorable he looked half-asleep. I push that thought out as I nervously smiled at him, not knowing what to say.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep."

A wicked smile grew in Shane's eyes, like he just realized what I was doing. He leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms.

"Oh really?"

I nodded, "Get dress, we're going out."

His sleepy disposition erased from his face. His eyebrows knitted together, "Where to?"

I grinned at him, "Well I just guess you have to find out for yourself."

I backed away and began walking agonizingly slow towards the elevator. By the time I reached out for the down button Shane was by my side, breathless. He was dressed in some black wrinkled jeans and a black t shirt. I couldn't contain my smile when he looked down at me. I could tell he was trying to figure out where I was headed, but heck not even I knew where I was going.

I stepped into the elevator, " I'm glad you came."

Shane's mouth formed into a crooked smile, "I'm glad too."

--

The elevator ride was quiet. When we hit the second floor the door snapped open and we spilled out to the said floor. Shane looked confused as I led the way to the stairs. There was no way that I was going to get caught, and I had to take certain precautions in order to keep that.

"Why didn't we just go all the way to the lobby?" Shane asked following closely behind me. I stopped abruptly and he bumped into me. If it wasn't for his well toned arms, I would have been rolling down the stairs.

He held me close, circling his arms tightly around me. It was bliss.

"Because," I managed to say, "the manager is around here, and I don't want him to see me."

"Us" Shane corrected.

I smiled, "Yeah, I don't want him to see us."

Shane let me go as we traveled down to the first floor. I had no idea how to make it across the lobby without being seen. Although it was late, there are one receptionist still working at this hour. I saw the dead end to my wild escape.

I frowned, "Crap."

"Oh hush this is kid stuff." Shane said. He looked around for a moment before a menacing look in his face took place.

The receptionist ducked away from view when Shane dragged me out. He walked straight for the counter and for a second I thought he was crazy. I pulled on his grip but he trudged forward.

He pushed me, just in time to hide me from the receptionist view.

I heard her yelp at the sight of Shane. He casually leaned on the counter, smiling. He's got some nerve.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any past records in regard of our first stay here?"

I could only imagine the gawking face of the young woman. Shane kept smiling through the awkward silence.

"Uh, I'm new at the job and I'm not sure if this hotel keeps any records of that kind."

Shane pouted, "That's a shame, the last receptionist allowed us to look at them, for business purposes of course."

I heard her shuffle to her feet.

"I'll look in the back room, see if I can find anything."

"Thank you."

The instant she was gone Shane grabbed me and we made a run for the front doors. Shane was a genius. Though it was scary to see him have his way with almost anything he wants, he was still great. Our running slowed down to a fast walking pace, then to a walk.

"Shane you are evil!" I gasped out.

He shrugged, "There's always a way out of a problem."

I grinned as we walked to the beach. There was nothing to describe how lonely the place was. Even the water stood still as if it were sleeping.

"And the reason we're here is…" Shane looked at me, his face looked way better in the soft moonlight than in any other exposing stage light.

"I owe you a swim," I said kicking off my flip flops. I looked back on the day I forced him to stay with me because I was overly-concerned about his bumped head.

"I'm not going in the water." Shane crossed his arms, "There's no life guard."

"What's this I hear? Is Shane a little scared?" I teased. I pulled off my shirt, going back to my pj's. Shane stared wide-eyed at me.  
"Uhh."

I striped my sweat pant's off and I ran to the shoreline

__

Erica, this is your conscience. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!

I plunged into the cold water that awaken all of my senses. If I wasn't underwater I would be gasping at how icy it felt. I swam back, until I felt the soft shallow ground. The water was up to my hips when I finally looked up, looking for Shane.

He was running full speed, concentrating on me. When his feet hit the water, it splashed up high up in the air and before I knew it, he flung himself at me, tackling me back into the ocean.

Despite the darkness underneath the sea, I could clearly see that child-like grin on his face. My heart soared.

--

We were exhausted by the time we crawled back to our clothes that we threw on the beach. I wrung my hair out, hoping it would dry out soon. Shane felt the need to sprawl out on the sand, still wet as a dog. I, for one, I put my dry clothes back on before I laid beside him.

What I loved about Shane is that we didn't need to say much to say it all.

He pull me closer and I rested my head on his bare chest. I heart his heart beating and the slow rising of his chest as he breathed. Colton's efforts were nothing compare to this.

"Proven?" I asked, in total bliss.

"Yes."

I looked up at him and he smiled. For some odd reason he reached out and grabbed my bag. He rummaged threw it before he took out my phone. He opened it, closed it, and place it back in my bag.

"It's five twenty-something… hey you have a camera!" I sat up, Shane was busy examining the disposable camera I got for Christmas. I reached over and grabbed it from his hands. It was the perfect opportunity to use it.

I put the camera to my face and scrolled the clicking reel.

"Cheese?"

Shane rolled his eyes, "Rock stars don't say cheese. We say-"

FLASH.

The blinding light hit Shane square in the face, throwing him off completely. He glared at me.

"That's not fair!"

FLASH.

"Oh you're gonna get it!"

I dodged Shane as he jumped to get the camera from me. To infuriate him, I took more pictures as I was running away from him. He manage to catch up to me and snatch the camera away.

"Think you're so cute huh?"

I nodded, giggling as I walked back to my deserted bag. I saw some flashes go off. Shane was taking random pictures of a palm tree, the sky, his muddy feet, and then he took one of me.

We stood far apart from each other. I watched him as he was still, something that was rare in him. In that growing morning I learned more from him than all the two weeks combined. He was the complete opposite of me and I don't know how but we just fit.

Shan jogged to me, reaching for his clothes.

"You want to develop this?"

I rolled my eyes, "Duh!"

He pulled me into a hug and kiss the top of my head, "I'll give you the pictures at the MTV thing."

"What?"

Was there something I didn't know about?

"Jason doesn't think it's a good idea but I want you to come."

Weak knees are so hard to get used to.

I didn't have to answer so Shane could know that I was excited to go.

"Shall we get back before they notice we're gone?" I asked. As much as I didn't want to leave him, I could have my parent's wake up to an empty bed.

He sighed, "Yeah, we should. But I don't want to."

Shane disproved of the suggestion but we still headed back. We were quiet as we somehow, due to Shane's tactics, walked back unnoticed to our respective suites. As I waved good bye I would never forget that sweet sadness in his eyes.

Clever trick.

**--**

**So how did you like all the Sherica fluff? Like I said before, I'm so excited to almost be done with this story. I wish you could all see me bouncing in my chair! Lol R&**


	13. Chapter 13

Almost Lover

Chapter Thirteen: The Second Eve

--

I slept through all of yesterday, waking bright and early on this wonderful last day of the year. The weather wasn't really fitting how happy I was. Outside there was yet another gray day, a light drizzle cover the island in rain-like mist. However, the weather hasn't affected the excitement of tonight's end of the year blow out party. I, for one, was waiting anxiously for the day to end.

And why, you ask?

I could dance around in circles just singing his name over and over, like a broken record. My family had no idea what was wrong with me, or what was so right. Like before, I spent all morning just in blissful relaxation, paying attention to the most tiniest of things.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, a goofy smile on my face. I was planning out exactly what to say, wear, and do while being on National Television. The thought didn't scare me as much as I knew it was a big thing. The paparazzi will finally have a name to the unknown friend, girls will realized that I belong in the arms of Shane Grey, and I'll be happy.

Happier than I was with Colton.

A sharp pain stabbed my side and I winced slightly at it. The pang of guilt seeped in me and I suddenly wasn't so sure.

I mean there was no way I would want to hurt him and coming out that choose the rock star over him well… I wouldn't want him to find out on tv.

That is if he actually watches the segment.

Ugh, who am I kidding, even if he doesn't watch it, the media will be all over it.

I rolled over and began to mentally slap myself. I shouldn't care. If I like Shane then the opinion of Colton shouldn't matter, even if he was three thousand miles away.

And why am I even thinking about all this?

It's just a party with cameras. I'll just ask Shane if I could stay away from the cameras and I'll be fine.

I hope.

Moving on, my train of thought was interrupted by Sofie, no surprise there. She sneaked in and climbed in the bed, looking at me with deadly eyes. She crossed her arms over her waist and continued staring.

"What do you want?" I looked at her with the same look she flashed at me.

She plopped down, and mumbled something unrecognizable.

"What?"

"Jason just called. He's coming over to talk to you." Sofie growled. Perhaps she was annoyed that Jason wanted to talk to me instead of her. But she wasn't finished.

"He wanted me to tell you that the thing between you and Shane isn't a good idea."

Hold on, let me recover from that shock. Jason, the guy who allowed me to know the inside deal with Shane. The guy who let me realized that I liked him too. The guy who was far too nice to ever say something like that. What is going on?

I sat up, quickly realizing that Sofie, along with the rest of my family, never had a darn clue about this.

I laughed nervously, "What thing? Shane and I? Psh! What is he talking about?"

Sofie looked right through my pathetic acting, "Yeah, don't think that because you got Shane you can get Jason too!"

Ok, that was so off from the truth. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not, Jason's just probably worried about something stupid."

"I don't believe you!"

Kids, what do they know?

"I swear! Look, if I let you listen would you believe me then?" I proposed, there is no way am I letting my little sister think that I want Jason, in any way or form.

Her eyes lit up, revealing the gossiper in her. I took that as a yes.

"Erica?"

I looked up and there was Jason with no accompany. I was slightly disappointed because I just assumed all three of them would come along.

"Come in!" I motioned in, he looked awkwardly at Sofie who bounced off the bed to hug his knees.

"She'll find out sooner or later." I explained. Jason shrugged and closed the door behind him. He looked worried which is something I should have expected since Sofie said he was. Seeing it forehand, it was a different feeling, I was scared. What was his reason to be concerned about me and Shane?

"Well our manager found out about your great escape. He isn't pleased, at all." Jason frowned, avoiding my eyes. He took a seat on the floor, pressing his fingers on his temples as if the situation was head-reeling.

"What's he talking about?" Sofie piped. She looked back and forth searching for the answer.

"Erica and Shane decided to have a little get together in the middle of the night." Jason explained, he just skimmed over the general. I'm sure he knew exactly what went on, including the fight, Shane would have spilled everything to him.

"and even if they did like each other, very much, there's been some misunderstanding." Jason finally looked at me. His eyes begging for me to understand. Has there been some confusion I missed? I like Shane, he likes me, I don't see it. There has to be something I completely forgot about. What would make Jason so concerned?

"What misunderstanding?" I asked.

"Shane invited you to the MTV thing right?" Jason questioned, repeating the information he was told.

I cleared my throat, "Ahem, yeah."

"Well I know it's sudden and plans change-"

"You're going to that MTV THING?" Sofie yelled, in disbelief, "THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!"

"Sofie hush!" I yelled back. Jason closed his eyes. At this point I knew whatever he was going to say wasn't good.

"You can't go." He said, his face twisted in melancholy agony.

I can't go? Although that should have sent a red alarm, I relaxed a bit. I suspected something horrible. Something that would rip up my insides and leave them on the floor to be stepped on.

"Why not?!" Sofie crossed her arms, the chance of me sneaking her in was destroyed.

Jason was quiet for a stretch. He screwed up his face, trying to figure out the best way to tell me.

"Our publicist was also told. She set up an immediate date replacement for the party. As of tonight Taylor and Shane will be the new 'it' couple and the world will never know that there was an Erica. Shane was blistering mad, he can't break the contract, no matter how much he claims to like you."

I was out of my own happily over after picture. I looked at my emerald green dress that I was planning to wear for the night. I would have looked great in it, and I wouldn't have looked that bad next to Shane.

Disappointed was a word too formal to describe how I felt. I was in the pits of devastation, with the flames of disillusion burning my skin. I was replaced in a matter of seconds and not even Shane could put the pieces back together.

"I didn't know you guys would ever go as far to admitting much less going on a late night lovers run." Jason said.

I painfully smiled at the memories that felt so distance at this time.

"So just like that?" I whimpered, my voice higher than it usually is.

"I'm just a former flame? An unknown flame that everybody would disapprove of? Some random girl that fan all over would say 'oh Shane could do _way_ better'?"

Jason shook his head, "If they think that then they'll never know what a great girl you are."

"Erica? What's going on?" Sofie studied us, I completely forgot she was there for a while.

"But I got a plan…"

My ears perked, "What do you mean?"

"Shane is trying to convince our publicist to keep them as friends for now, well at least for the new years. Or for a couple of years." Jason laughed at his failed attempted to make a joke, "It's inevitable but at least he'll sum up come courage to tell you in person. He didn't have the heart to inform you that you've been uninvited."

Somehow I knew if fate had to intervene with this obstacle, then things would go the way things should go. I mean, sure I won't be able to show Shane how I can live up to his fan's expectations but if god allows, I will, hopefully.

I smiled at Jason showing him that everything's going to be fine, "Well tell him that I'm not crying my eyes out or throwing a fit. Tell Shane that I'll see him tomorrow before we leave."

Jason nodded. He looked over to my dress that hanged on a window fixture.

"Was that the dress?"

I sheepishly smiled, "Yeah…shame isn't it?"

"Shane would have died."

I looked over at the green number, I didn't think it was that great but it would have looked nice.

"Well I'm off. Oh before I forget, Shane wanted me to give you this." Jason handed me a white crinkled package he pulled out from inside his leather jacket.

I instantly recognized the pictures he promised to develop.

"Thanks."

"Well just in case I don't see you tomorrow, bye you two. Take care and I hope the flight is smooth." He hug tightly before he finally left.

I threw the package in my bag. I didn't want to be bothered with memories right now. I stuffed my face into my pillow and yelled.

"Erica, why did you tell me that you liked Shane?" Sofie said, poking me in the side.

"Because," I removed the pillow for air, "I was going crazy."

--

"Are you sure?" My mom asked for the billionth time that hour. I nodded. Sofie clung to my side and Miles wrapped his arm around me.

"Mom, I'm sure a party full of drunk adults isn't the scene for kids like us!" Miles said.

My mom and dad were dressed up and ready to go out for a night full of fun, though they hesitated to leave. Sure, we won't have a blast in our room but since I was uninvited to the MTV thing and Miles had to babysit Sofie, this is how we're spending the remaining hours of the year. Locked up in a room watching the tv, eating popcorn. There's plenty of tv specials on right now, five hours will pass in a breeze.

"Oh alright! But Sofie better be in bed by 10!" Mom warned.

"That's sooo unfair mom!"

"Nine Thirty."

"Mom!"

"NINE!"

"UGH!" Sofie stormed into her room, slamming the door shut. Miles and I walked our parents to the elevator, shipping them off to their fun.

"Stay safe." I advised.

"Don't drink and drive." Miles added.

"Don't talk to strangers."

"And definitely don't forget you guys have kids."

My parents laughed and they disappeared behind the silver doors.

--

__

**"Hey this is Jason!"**

**"Yo I'm Nate."**

**"I'm Shane."**

**"And I'm Taylor…"**

The four faces smiled from the fixed screen tv.

__

**"…And we want to wish you the best of a new year."**

I watched Shane like a hawk, hoping to see some form of distaste. I didn't detect any physical signs but I knew some how he wasn't enjoying himself at all. Miles, Sofie and I sat lifelessly, staring at the screen.

__

**"It's currently 8:35 in beautiful Hawaii and half of America has already experience the celebration of New Years!" Nate announced.**

**"We are here with friends and family to bring you the most of Connect Three!" Jason added.**

**"And to deliver shocking news and most importantly, countdown Hawaii to the new year!" Taylor grinned.**

I frowned, she was beautiful. I could understand why their publicist would want Shane to be with somebody. I could feel millions of girls hanging on to their tv screen watching Shane put an arm around Taylor's waist and laughing. If I never knew Shane, I would have immediately think they were a couple. They stole looks from each other, they openly flirted, and even the questions they were asked directed to the assumption.

__

**Pete Wentz held a card lightly in front of him, "Alright we just got a ton of e-mails from fan's still up at this hour. Katie from New York writes: Shane, what was the most memorable event you have experienced in Hawaii?"**

**Shane grinned, "Woah, isn't it like 2 in the morning in New York?"**

**"It's like 3:45." Pete corrected.**

**"Man! Kates, babe, you should be asleep! Well I definitely have to say I fell for someone while in Hawaii…"**

My heart returned to it's usual throb for Shane, I knew he was talking about me. His eyes averted towards Taylor and she smiled, looking away. He had to make it seem like they were a couple. Jason warned me. They will be the new it couple. I just couldn't believe how…believable it was. I began doubting that Shane convinced anybody to hold off for at least a day so he could explain to me.

I'm still relying on that fate to intervene.

__

**"…She knows who she is and the first time I saw her is one thing I can't get out of my head."**

**Pete suspiciously glanced at Taylor, "Well before we catch a performance by Jason Mraz, would you like to tell us who that lucky girl is?"**

**Shane shook his head, "I'm afraid that's something I can't do, sorry!!"**

**"That's too bad, but moving on here's Jason with a debut 'I'm yours'!"**

"Wow, his publicist really pushed him to make it obvious huh?" Sofie yawned. For the first time I ripped my eyes off the screen. Miles laid there snoring, and Sofie looked dangerously sleepy. I also didn't notice how hard I've been biting my lip for the past hours. It was a bit swollen and raw to the touch.

"I guess."

She stretched, humming the song being performed. She gracefully laid on my lap and then her body went limp. Like Miles, she was long gone.

I was alone, on new years, having one of the worse day's in my life.

--

**11:55 p.m.**

I could feel myself hiding behind the spiral that caught me in this situation in the first place. As time ticked by Taylor and Shane and the rest of Connect Three, played games, answered questions, and hosted some more. The thought that I could have been there came in mind.

I could have been me in the shoes of Taylor. Sure, I'm nowhere near as pretty, talented, blonde, or tall as she was but at least I would have been next to Shane. I even would have dared to give him a new years kiss. I ran from the mistletoe, I could have had the chance to make it up to him there.

Our late night run wasn't anything to that extreme. We didn't kiss, we just ran around enjoying that our secrets were out.

__

**"We are only minutes away from midnight!" Jason cheered on the small crowd behind them.**

**A burst of excitement swept through their faces. **

**Pete came into view, "Two minutes!!"**

**Taylor inched closer to Shane as the seconds passed by. **

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"**

The screen blew into a party in a box. Confetti was everywhere, people were opening bottles of champagne and Nate and Jason were doing the can-can with their friends. Then to my surprise the camera zoomed into a pair in the far corner. I could see Shane's face as she leaned in. Nothing in his expression looked like he remembered me. The corner of his lip tugged, forming that small smile I could clearly remember from that day.

They kissed.

A knot prevented me to yell out but it didn't prevent pools of water forming in my eyes. So much for my happy ending. I was stupid to think things will go as hoped, I was stupid to fall for a guy I've only known for days, and I was stupid enough to think he might just rebel, like he always does.

I hate him for making like him, I hate him for all those times he has confused me, but I hate the fact how we were almost lovers. Just almost.

They stopped kissing and Taylor rested her head on his chest, in delight.

My face grew uncharacteristically red hot. I was burning in the inferno.

That story was right, the greatest obstacle was the inferno, I just never imagined that it would turn it's back on me

I hate Shane Grey.

I HATE HIM!

--

**Ah one more chapter and this story is finished! -DANCES- Forgot that Shane was still under contract huh? Surprise surprise. Anyways, I promise the last chapter will have a snippet of the next story. Stay tooned and review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**LAST CHAPTER! I would like to say that this story was inspired by the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. It just made me think up a story in Hawaii about a girl who almost the world in her hands when Shane was around. You could kinda see where I got some ideas from the song. You should listen to the song AFTER you read the chapter. It's Erica's anthem at the end.**

Almost Lover

Chapter Fourteen: The Departure

--

I packed up my things, happy to get out of this island. I was heartbroken. I allowed myself get wrapped up in something I knew internally would never happen. I couldn't look at something without having him in my mind. Everything that surrounded me reminded me of his sickly sweet smile, his contagious laugh, and those eyes that pierced through my soul. I was being suffocated with the same boy who made this trip so memorable, and so miserable. When the last hair pin was packed away and the room was rid of everything that was mine I dragged my luggage to the tiny space called the living room.

Everybody had their eyes on the tv. I could hear it was a celebrity gossip show.

_"Shane Grey and Taylor Swift! New couple alert and proof that this isn't just a Hawaiian Fling."_

I didn't dare to look at the screen. I blocked all the noise that the tv produced. I saw it first hand and I don't want to see it again.

_"LOOK AT THAT SMOOTCH!"_

"I'm ready!" I called, trying to distract my family away from the news.

My dad raised his brows, "Wow, Erica! Our flight isn't scheduled to leave anytime soon. What possessed you to finally get ready early?"

I knew he was joking, but it hurt.

"I think it's the air here." My mom grinned.

"I just miss being home." I admitted. I really did. If we would of just stay there I wouldn't be so miserable as I was now. Hawaii twisted my life around, and not in a good way.

Sofie looked up from the screen. I knew she was holding back from telling everybody what was wrong with me. I silently thanked her for not doing so.

"Don't worry, we'll be back to your boring life soon enough!" Miles punched me lightly on the arm, and I looked hopelessly at him. He had no idea how much I wished my boring life never had a break. As I placed my luggage near the rest I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I whipped it out.

**1 NEW MESSAGE!**

I flipped it open, it was an unknown number but what the message had texted left me wishing I never promised something.

**Meet me in the funky looking chairs, in the lobby.**

I couldn't face him. I can't. The humiliation of seeing Shane taken is something I rather avoid. At all cost. But I did promise and that's something I can't refuse. Even if life was sooo unfair (as Sofie would put it) to me, I couldn't deny that to others.

"I'll be back, I have something to do." I said, still looking at the screen of my phone.

"Don't take too long." My dad warned.

I grabbed my bag, "I won't"

--

I occupied my time by making a note to give to Shane on my flight down the stairs. I can't hear his story. I know what it means for him to be with Taylor. Its another clue saying that it was ridiculous to think of us together. So instead of hearing his painful apology, I could just hand him a note and be gone.

Quick and harmless.  
Just like the life of our flame, minus the harmless part.

I rummaged through my bag, searching for a piece paper to write with. While looking my hand flet the smooth texture of a package I forgot I had.

A wave of emotions hit me as I took the pictures out with a shaky hand.  
I flipped through all the photographs, recalling the night like a movie in my head.

I should really give this back to Shane, they were memories I didn't want to hold on to anymore. I would be foolish if I clung on to a broken dream.

I sat on the middle of the steps, I took out my pen and began scribbling on the pictures.

I'm not sure exactly what I wrote on the back of them. I know it was some sort of apology and goodbyes. I stuffed the pictures in the photo album that I got for Christmas, in order of my thoughts. I kept the pictures that wouldn't directly remind me of him.

The palm tree.  
His stupid feet  
And  
The stars that shone brightly that night.

Once I was satisfied with the album, I tucked it in my bag and continued to climb down the stairs, hyperventilating.

--

As I neared the place I was told, I saw the unrecognizable head of Nate's curly hair. Well at least, I won't have to face Shane. This was way better. He sat on the funky chair's me and Shane sat on before. Nate looked around and his eye's lit up. He stood up, a warm smile spreading on his face. He painfully reminded me of Shane.

I approached Nate who openly hugged me, apologizing for the night before.

"I didn't know until it was all over the news today." He whispered.

I sighed, nodding, "Well I mean he did what he was suppose to do."

Nate pulled away and looked at the floor. I'm guessing it was all a surprise to all of them.

"Well he wasn't suppose to go that far, but the publicist is loving it… it went better than she expected it. Anyways Jason didn't tell him to meet you here, he thought it would be kinda like adding lemon to a wound."

I nodded urging him to continue.

"So he told me I should come, so he can distract Shane from finding you. Listen, Erica, I'm really sorry. None of us thought you would ever take his bait since you were with Colton and all."

That knot returned, making it hard to respond to him. I just nodded again.

"But Shane would love to talk to you once-"

"I'm leaving in the afternoon and I don't think I could." I shook my head, so I might be a little unreasonable at this time, but I don't know what I would do if I saw him again.

"But you like each other. You need to."

"Yeah, I know but everything has been said before. What else if he going to say? I'm begining to see how dumb it is to really like someone after two weeks of meeting, especially a sensation like Sha-" I couldn't being myself to say his name, it's like it got stuck in my knot, "_him_. So I'll just forget about it. What else am I suppose to do? Crying isn't going to solve anything."

Nate was about to protest but he knew I was right. There are good reasons to not be with Shane. We're too different and it was a stupid mistake to get myself dizzy with his kindness. I don't know where I got the crazy idea that thing will turn out my way. Fate obviously was on break yesterday.

"So you're really leaving?" Nate asked, he intently watched people walked by. He was careful to not speak loudly. With the media on the prowl it would be a heck of a run to get away from them.

"Yup, " I glanced at my phone, "and I should be heading back."

Nate had a weak smile on his face as he came closer for another hug.

"He'll never forget you, you know that?"

My heart shredded to pieces again and the threat of tears came back.

"I do now. Hey do me a favor, can you give him this for me?" I handed him the album. He narrowed his eyes at it, studying.

A bright smile was suddenly plastered on his face.

"Is this from that night? Oh, Shane wouldn't shut up about it!!"

He thumbed through the album smiling at all the blurry pictures we took.

"Oh and another thing?" I said as another idea popped into my head.

"What's up?"

"Can you delete my number from his phone?"

Nate didn't ask any further, he understood why. There will be no chance of healing if I had to face the calls of Shane.

"Yeah, I'll do that once I go back."

"Thanks," I smiled and hugged him again, "and just in case I don't see you again, bye and take care."

"I really hope we get to see you again."

"Me too, Nate, me too." I hugged him tighter, pretending that it was Shane.

_Hey, Erica. It's your conscience, again.  
It's time to move on, girl.  
Dust yourself and walk away._

_-_--

You wouldn't believe the relief of finally being able to sit on that plane. It was almost comforting to know that I'll no longer have to face the agonizing truth of Shane and Taylor. Sofie sat next to me, a worried expression on her face.

"So, how bad is it?" She asked.

"It's like a train ran over me and then my body put inside an oven." I explained that pain that was tormenting me at that moment.

"Hey, thanks for not telling. I was proud that my little snitch didn't open her big mouth!" I congradulated her.

"No prob. So are you expecting him?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you think it would be romantic if he tried to stop the flight just to tell you how much he loves you and then you kiss passionately?" Sofie sighed, picturing the scene in her head, just like the movies.

"Yeah," I agreed, "It would be romantic."

And completely stupid to rely on movies, hoping that one day it just might happen to you.

The plane took off, without any interruptions or any Shane Grey's. I was finally on my way back home.

Back to reality.  
Back to sleep.  
Back to life as it was, without him.

I dozed off, resting for the first time in the past two weeks. When I finally woke up I was back in cold grips of Allentown, Pennsylvania.

Home sweet home.

I wrapped my thin sweater around me as we venture out into the terminals long term's parking lot. The last of the snow was melting away as we passed mounds of white melting puddles by the sides of the street. I was home and Shane was almost an aching distance memory.

I pressed my head on to the cold glass of our car, "Good bye, Shane, my almost lover."

--

**3 months Later.**

I checked the mail as I always do, anxious to see what colleges have declined or accepted me into their academies. It was March 7, 2008 when I received a thick envelope from a college I never thought I would ever apply for. I stared at the light tanned mail envelope that had my name neatly written in the middle. On the corner there was the college insignia, under it, the bold letters of the college that menacingly looked up at me.

I slowly walked inside unsure if I should open it. I have yet to receive an acceptance letter from a good college.

"Honey is that you?" My mom called from the kitchen. The sounds of dishes clanking together made me assume she was doing the dishes by hand. Our dishwasher broke the moment we came back, the plumber said something about bad pipes.

"Yeah…" I walked into the kitchen, still holding the envelope in my hands, I slowly tore the side careful to not ruin the letter that was inside. I slipped the paper out and quickly scanned the first of the paragraph. Since Hawaii I completely devoted myself into school and meeting college application deadlines. I apply to as many colleges as I my little fingers could type.

"What did that college say?" My mom asked eyeing me. She's been routinely asking that question ever since the in-pour of college letters. She turned to me, drying a plate with a rag.

I looked up, "I've been accepted to Brown."

The sound of the plate crashing to the floor was the last sound I hear before my ears were filled with my mom suddenly screaming at the top of her lungs.

Life without Shane has been completely normal. Even if I do miss him with every fiber in me, it was time for me to move on and accept that he's happy taken. It's time to plan my future without him.

That day, a bit of me died and I don't know what it was_**.**_

**FIN  
****(for now)**

**--**

**Wasn't the ending you expected, right? Well I swear this isn't the end of Erica. I'll bring her back along with some _OTHER_ characters as well. MWHAHAHHAA!  
****I hope I didn't dissappoint, it wasn't my intension! But since it's over tell me what you thought about it! A review or two would be nice.**

**And as promised here's a sample of the next story:**

Foolish Games

Chapter ONE- Updates

--

_**Irina: **Obviously two of you were currently in a relationship. Nate, I'll start with you. How are you coping with out Alex? You two really seemed close.  
__  
**Nate: **Um, I don't think it's really the time to talk. It's a private matter at the moment._

**Irina: **To my knowledge your fans are concerned about you, isn't it time for you to come clean about this? It's been two weeks.

**Jason: **He'll speak when he's ready.

**Irina: **And Shane your relationship with Taylor has been a rollercoaster. We have several reports from inside sources that you and Taylor are repeatedly on and off. And also some pictures of you and Taylor at a crazy party surfaced on the internet. What are your comments on that?  
**  
Shane**: I haven't heard anything about a party pictures, and me and Taylor are still together, Are you sure your sources are correct?  
_**  
Irina: **Uh- huh! So Jason while your brothers are currently in failed relationships how are you applying their mistakes to your life. I mean you've steered clear from relationship for about three years, I've been told.  
**  
Jason: **Ha ha...umm can I get a lifeline?  
_

_--_

Two angry Grey brothers stormed out from that radio interview. They all climbed into Jason's car and rode off to another schedule interview. Nate banged his head against his hands.

"I don't want to go! I don't need another reminder that Alex dumped me. I don't want antoher stupid women to prod me with questions that I've denied to others already. How many _Irina the Interviewer's_ can this world hold?!" He mumbled.

Shane lounged out in the back of Jason's black shiny SUV, "Well at least you're not force to be with someone. It's hell."

"Oh it's hell, alright. Who's the one going to the great parties, drinking until walking is impossible to do and having Taylor drag you back home?" Nate spat back. Shane stayed quiet.

"Nate's right, I think you should lay off the parties for a while. We're getting bad press for it." Jason advised, he turned a corner driving until he hit a red light.

"It's the only time we actually get along." Shane confessed.

Jason knew Taylor and Shane hardly clicked. They were like a bad game of Jenga. You never know when they'll fall apart and start with their fights again. Despite their horrible connection Shane was under contract to date the girl their publicist chose, no matter how bad they meshed.

As for Nate, Jason felt for his other brother. Alex and Nate were the perfect couple. They used to exchange the cute gestures like kissing foreheads, holding hands, and the constant flirting. That came to an crashing halt, Jason had no idea what went wrong there. Nate was miserable the day Alex phone him up and told him it was over. She gave no real explanation, just the simple reason that she shouldn't be with him. That was only the begining: Alex openly told the media that the were no longer together and that was something Nate vowed to keep to himself.

"Hey guys we're here." Jason said as he drove in the back alley of a building. Jason caught himself thinking about their prior interview. He hasn't been with a significant other since his messy break up with a former ex, years ago.

Is it time?  
Should Jason start looking?

He looked back at his miserable brothers and shook his head. It's definitely not the time to think about relationships. Not when you're brothers are in need of good advise.

--

**How's that for a glimpse of my next story?**


End file.
